Nuke: My Endgame
by md1347
Summary: Starts when Noah sees Luke and Reid kiss at Lilypad and runs through an optional  much better  Endgame could have been written.
1. Chapter 1

Nuke: My Endgame

Rating: NC-17 (Adult Language, Sexual Situations – gay sex)

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thinks to Tirpse for editing help throughout entire story._

-P-_  
_

Noah looked through Luke's front window and saw Luke kissing someone.

"Who's that?" asked Noah.

"That's your doctor dude." said Richard, "I told you he was hot."

Noah was stunned. He couldn't believe Luke would be kissing another man, much less his doctor.

"I can't believe Luke is kissing him." replied Noah, "Thanks for driving me over but I think I can handle this on my own."

"Ok, if you need anything, let me know." Richard said. He was disappointed that he was going to miss the show but he got into his car and left.

-P-_  
_

Luke saw Noah at the windows and broke his kiss with Reid.

"Shit, Noah's at the door." Luke said with panic in his voice.

"He couldn't have seen us." Reid said calmly, "His sight is still too blurry."

Luke opens the door and sees Noah standing there angry.

"What's wrong?" Luke said with concern.

"You know damn well what's wrong." Noah yelled has he walked into the house.

"Noah, I'm not sure…" started Luke.

"Don't lie to me." yelled Noah, "How long has this been going on?"

"What?" Luke asked trying to sound innocent.

"I saw you kissing Dr. Oliver." said Noah.

Luke and Reid stood there for a few seconds stunned.

"You saw? You can see?" Luke said with surprise.

"Yes, and for the first time in my life, I wish I couldn't." said Noah in disgust.

Both Luke and Reid stood there for a minute looking at Noah with surprise.

"Let me look." said Reid, as he stepped up to Noah.

"Get away from me." Noah said as he punched Reid in the face.

Reid fell over the chair and hit the ground. Luke went to Reid to see if he was ok.

"What did you do that for?" Luke shouted as he walked up to Noah after checking on Reid.

"You said you wanted to work it out." cried Noah, "You kissed him?"

"Noah, I meant it. I do want to work it out." said Luke.

"You do?" moaned Reid, holding his nose.

"Then why were you kissing him?" yelled Noah not believing Luke.

"Because he wants me." Luke yelled back.

"I want you." said Noah.

"Yes, when it is convenient for you. You keep pushing me away." Luke said with anger, "Do you know how much that hurts?"

"I pushed you away because you wouldn't let me do anything for myself." complained Noah, "I needed to be able to figure out how live on my own, if I was never going to see again. You should understand that from being paralyzed."

"I did it because I love you." Luke yelled, "The more you pulled back, the more I tried to hold on to you."

-P-_  
_

"What's going on here?" asked Lily as she walked into her living room.

None of the three answered very quickly.

"I saw them kissing." said Noah in disgust.

"Noah, it's not what you think." stated Luke.

"Don't lie to me Luke." said Noah, "I saw the kiss; I know exactly what it was."

"You saw? You can see Noah?" Lily asked pulling him into a hug.

"Yes and the first time I see Luke clearly, he's lip locked with my doctor." Noah said sadly.

"I am so happy for you, Noah." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

-P-_  
_

Noah turned to Reid.

"You kept telling me to keep Luke away. Now I know the reason." Noah said with anger.

"Yes, I wanted Luke and you didn't." said Reid.

"Yes, I did. I told you multiple times, I wanted to be with Luke and that I had a lot to make up for but you kept threatening me that you wouldn't do the surgery. I didn't have a choice but to push him away even further." accused Noah.

"Is this true, Dr. Oliver?" accused Lily.

"Yes." Reid said truthfully.

"Do you know how unethical that is?" Lily replied angrily.

"Your son bribed me into coming to his hell hole of a town." Reid said bluntly.

"Yes, but my son won't lose his ability to practice medicine." said Lily, "I think you should leave, now."

"I'll see you later, Luke." Reid said as he walked out the door.

-P-_  
_

Noah sat down in a chair and started crying. "I can't believe this is happening."

Luke sat down next to Noah and said, "We can work this out, Noah."

Lily sat on the other side of Noah.

"How… How long has this been going on?" asked Noah.

"Reid kissed me in Texas." replied Luke.

"Texas?" Noah said with a stunned look on his face.

"Believe me, I was as surprised as you are. I wasn't expecting it." said Luke.

"So this has been going on since Texas." said Noah.

"Sort of, we just kissed a few time. Nothing else." said Luke. He decided not to tell him about the almost sex when Noah was in a coma.

"A few times." moaned Noah.

"Noah, don't…" said Luke.

"Don't what Luke?" interrupted Noah, "I had dinner with Richard once as a friend and you almost went berserk. Are you dating?"

"No, I'm not dating Reid." said Luke.

"Then why are you always with him? Everywhere I turn around you are with him." accused Noah.

"Noah, it's not…" started Luke.

"I saw you in the hospital and I saw you talking to someone. That was you, wasn't it?" asked Noah.

"Yes, it's because of the hospital..." said Luke.

"Bullshit. That wasn't because of the hospital." Noah interrupted again, "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Noah, no…" started Luke.

"Don't lie to me. You owe me that much." said Noah with anger in his voice.

"Yes, I have feelings for Reid but I don't know what they are." said Luke, "Noah, you have to believe me. I love you."

Noah looked like he got hit by a ton of bricks. He got up and walked out of Luke's house without saying a word.

Luke sat there and cried in the arms of his mother.

-P-_  
_

It had been two weeks since Noah walked out of Luke's house. Luke had tried calling Noah a few times but he didn't pick up or call back.

Luke had lunch with Reid and was waiting for Lily to show up to do some shopping, when a man walked up to him. He looked familiar but his hair was all messed up and his clothes were all wrinkly. When he looked at the face; he saw dark circles around the eyes and an unshaven face. He finally figured out who it was.

"Noah?" Luke said in shock.

Noah grabs Luke's hand and starts to take off Luke's watch.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Luke said as he tried to yank his arm away.

"You are not wearing my watch with him." yelled Noah, "Worth the wait my ass, you didn't wait at all." Once Noah got the watch, he ran off, down the street.

"What's wrong with you, Noah?" Luke yelled after him. Noah just kept running.

Lily walked up to Luke as Noah took off down the street.

"Was that Noah?" Lily asked Luke.

"He took the watch he gave me for Christmas and ran off down the street." said Luke.

"He looks bad." said Lily, "He's not handling the break up very well."

"It's not the breakup, Mom. He saw me with Reid." said Luke sadly, "Can you smell that? He reeked of alcohol."

"I'll give Allison a call later to see what she has to say." said Lily.

Luke looked down the street again, "What have I done?"

-P-_  
_

Later that evening, Lily got a call from Allison.

"Lily, it's Allison." she said, "I'm worried about Noah. Can you come over to our apartment?"

"What's wrong with Noah?" Lily asked with concern.

"He's in trouble and I don't know who else he will listen to." said Allison, "I don't want to get into it over the phone."

"Ok, I'll be over in a few minutes." said Lily. She was worried now; she quickly grabbed her keys and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thinks to Tirpse for editing help throughout entire story._

-P-_  
_

Allison let Lily into the apartment and asked Lily to sit on the couch.

"What's wrong with Noah?" Lily asked with worry.

"Did Luke tell you what happened two weeks ago?" asked Allison.

"I was there." replied Lily.

"When Luke told Noah that he had feelings for Reid, it really destroyed Noah." said Allison.

"It did. He ran out crying but why am I here?" replied Lily.

"I've tried talking to him but he won't listen." Allison rambled.

"Allison, just tell me." Lily said impatiently.

"Noah has been getting drunk every night since then and he is now starting to take drugs." said Allison.

Lily sat there in shock for a couple of minutes.

"I know he got drunk after Luke was shot but drugs. Are you sure?" questioned Lily.

"He's in his room passed out with an empty liquor bottle and what looks like cocaine on his night stand." replied Allison.

-P-_  
_

Allison and Lily got up and went over and opened Noah's door.

"Oh my god!" Lily said in shock as she stared into the room.

Noah was passed out on his bed but what shocked her was the state of his room. Noah had always been a stickler for a clean room but this place was a wreck and it stunk.

"This is why I called." said Allison, "I'm scared for him. If he doesn't get help, it's going to get out of control."

Lily walked over to Noah and began to shake him and kept calling his name until he woke up.

"Lily, is that you?" moaned Noah. "What are you doing here?"

"Your drinking and doing drugs aren't you, Noah?" accused Lily.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Lily." Noah said innocently, "I had a few drinks." as he sat up in bed looking dazed. He looked over at Allison in anger. "You called her, didn't you?"

Lily picked up an empty liquor bottle off his floor.

"Don't lie to me, Noah." warned Lily, "And I suppose this is baby powder?" pointing at the bag of cocaine.

"Um, yes, that's what it is." lied Noah.

"Fine." Lily said. Lily picked up the coke and rushed into the bathroom with it. Noah followed her quickly.

"Lily, don't." warned Noah.

She threw it in the toilet and flushed it.

"What are you doing?" Noah said trying to pull it out of the toilet.

Lily pulled him back by his shirt while they both watched it disappear.

He turned towards Lily and got into her face. "Why did you do that?" yelled Noah, "Do you know how much that cost me?"

Lily slapped him hard across the face.

-P-_  
_

Noah stood there in shock until he started crying. Lily opened up her arms and Noah pushed into them and broke down crying.

"He's lied to me since he went to Texas." said Noah as he was crying, "I trusted him and he just turned out to be just like my father."

Noah continued, "When I think about what Luke said, I see him with my father's face or with his voice."

Lily guided Noah back to his bed and sat him down.

"How much of this problem is Luke and how much of this problem is your father and mother?" asked Lily.

Noah wasn't able to answer the question.

Lily said as she picked up the empty liquor bottle again, "You have to know that getting drunk and taking drugs won't solve anything, Noah."

"I…" started Noah.

"I know of a place where they could help you dry out and also give you some therapy." interrupted Lily.

"I don't think I need…" began Noah.

"I think you do." interrupted Lily, "You need to finally deal with your parents and how to deal with Luke."

She pulled him over to the mirror, "Look at yourself?"

Noah looked at himself in the mirror and didn't recognize the person he saw, "Ok, I'll go."

-P-_  
_

Lily called the center where she got help for her pill addiction. She explained the situation and they told her to bring Noah to them immediately. She called Lucinda and asked to borrow the jet. Lucinda asked what for and she said that she needed to get to Chicago quick for a meeting.

Lily helped Allison pack a week's worth of clothes for Noah and then headed back to her house so she could get some clothes. Luke wasn't there and they were able to get in and out without being noticed by anyone.

-P-_  
_

Noah was in Chicago for almost a month. His therapy concentrated on his parents and on Luke. He was finally starting to realize that the abandonment of his mother and his father's lack of affection and verbal abuse, affected him deeper than he thought. He felt abandoned by his father every time he left for missions and of course his mother abandoned him when he was just a young boy.

On top of the abandonment issue, he also had issues with his father's tyrannical behavior towards him. The beatings as a young child, the loneliness and being locked in a closet for hours or days at a time, had really done a number on his self-esteem and his ability to relate and trust other people.

He was finally beginning to understand why he always felt he had to withdraw into himself when trouble hit. If he left first, then he wouldn't be hurt as bad, if someone left him. He was able to relate to times in his relationship with Luke that he did that.

He was discharged from the facility when they knew he wouldn't harm himself and he promised he would continue his therapy in Oakdale.

Noah's first day back in Oakdale was a stressful one. He was afraid to run into Luke but he was so busy he didn't have much time to worry. Summer classes were starting in a few days and with therapy and work, it was going to be a busy summer.

-P-_  
_

Luke had no idea that Noah was in Chicago. He wanted to talk to Noah but he never answered his phone or returned messages and he was never home. He went by Java and he was told Noah had taken some time off. He assumed that Noah wanted nothing to do with him anymore, so he started seeing Reid more often.

Luke dating Reid didn't go over too well. Virtually none of his friends wanted to hang out with Reid. His family only tolerated Reid because Luke was dating him. All three of his younger siblings yelled at Luke for letting Noah go. He was starting to feel alienated from his friends and family.

-P-_  
_

Noah was in Java getting a cup of coffee and talking to Jeff when Luke walked in the door.

"Noah, there you are. I've been trying to get a hold of you." Luke said relieved.

"I'm sorry; I was a bit busy with everything. I just didn't get a chance to call you." Noah apologized. Lily had warned Noah that Luke was dating Reid.

Luke knew Noah was hiding something from him but Noah seemed to be more relaxed than he'd ever seen before.

"What's been going on?" asked Luke.

"I took a short vacation for two weeks. There wasn't cell reception where I was, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said Noah, "Since I've been back, I've been busy at college catching up on my work. I haven't had time to do much of anything." Noah hated lying to Luke but he was too ashamed to tell him the truth.

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Luke. He knew Noah enough that he wasn't getting the truth.

He handed Luke a piece of paper, "I've been accepted as an intern at DreamWorks Studios."

"Oh, Noah, that's great." said Luke as he reached over the table and hugged him, "This is what you've always wanted."

Reid was looking through the window at Java at Luke and Noah talking but left after Luke hugged Noah.

"Yes it is." Noah said sadly, "You know what that means, right?"

"Yes. You will be leaving?" Luke matched Noah's sadness.

"In three days. They want me out there immediately. I'll be working with just about everyone, through all levels of production. I may even be working with Steven Spielberg on a project." Noah said trying to sound positive.

"Wow, with the man himself." Luke said with awe.

"I've talked to the Dean and since I have good grades, they will give me credits for interning, so I'll be able to graduate without going back into the classroom." said Noah.

"I'm so happy for you." said Luke, "But I'm also sad that you're leaving. We haven't had a chance to talk about what happened."

"I know. I'm sorry for disappearing but it couldn't be helped and I didn't have any signal in the location I was in." said Noah, "I'm sorry but I have to get going now. I have to pack and get a plane ticket and so many other things."

"I'll miss you Noah." said Luke sadly.

"I'll miss you too Luke." Noah said. He got up and left Java. Noah waited till he left Java before he started crying.

Luke sat in his chair in shock and relived the past six months in his mind. Where had Noah gone for a month? He knew he wasn't telling him the truth.

-P-_  
_

Noah dropped by the farm, the next day, to talk with Holden but he found everyone there but Luke. He was relieved that he didn't have to go through Luke's questioning again.

As soon as he sat down, Ethan had crawled into his lap. He showed Holden, Lily and Emma the letter and told them the story. They were upset that he was leaving but were happy for him too.

"I leave in two days." said Noah. "I wanted to come out to thank you for everything you've done for me in the past three years. I'm not sure where I would be if I didn't have you."

"We were glad to help. Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Holden.

"Actually, yes, do you want my truck to use on the farm?" replied Noah.

"We are always looking for farm vehicles but what are you going to drive in L.A.?" asked Holden.

"They have a place for me to live that is near the studio, so I can probably walk but I'll get a little car when I'm there. I doubt that my truck would pass emission testing in California anyway." said Noah.

"Sure we will take it. Do you want book value for it?" asked Holden.

"With everything you've done for me. I just want to give it to you." said Noah, "It's not much but I would feel better knowing that I've given you something back."

"Noah, you have given us something back. You helped Luke walk again. You've been a good boyfriend to Luke." said Lily.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. I think Luke would disagree with you." Noah said painfully.

"I'm going to miss all of you." Noah said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry but I have to go finish packing." He gave everyone a kiss and a hug and he walked out the door. Holden followed him out.

Ethan started crying that his Noah was leaving.

"When do you want to give me the truck?" asked Holden.

"How about I drive it over here before I leave so I can sign the titles over and if you are willing." said Noah, "Can you drive me to the airport?"

"Yes, we can do that." said Holden.

Noah thanked Holden and drove back to his place to finish packing. On his way back into town, he called Luke but Luke didn't pick up so he told him of his plans.

-P-_  
_

It's moving day. He loaded his stuff he planned on shipping and drove to UPS. It should be there a couple of days after he got to L.A. and then headed off to the Snyder's to have Holden drive him to the airport.

Nobody had seen Luke, so Noah tried to call him again but got his voicemail.

"Luke, I'm sorry I missed you but I have to leave. I was hoping you would be here but I understand. You probably don't want to see me. I'm leaving for the airport now. I'll miss you." Noah finished in a sad tone.

The airport scene was terrible. Lily had pulled him aside and asked how he was doing, emotionally, and if he had a therapist to see in California. He said he was fine and that he would be seeing someone in L.A. because he thought he still needed it. He ruined his relationship with Luke. He wasn't going to make that mistake in the future.

Almost everyone had come to see him off at the airport. He was actually really happy that the Snyder's would love him so much to make an effort for him. Emma had given him a bag of cookies to eat on the flight. One last hug and he boarded the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throught entire story._

-P-

Chapter 3:

-P-

What everyone didn't realize was that Luke wasn't around because he was passed out drunk. He got drunk because Noah was leaving Oakdale.

He woke up and got Noah's call and rushed to the airport but he missed the flight by five minutes. He was devastated. He missed his chance to say goodbye to Noah. The depression he was feeling just got worse.

The pressure of feeling guilty over Noah, not being happy with Reid, business and family were just too much for him to handle and he continued to drink. He was able to hide it from everyone but Reid.

Reid wasn't happy with it at all but he didn't know how to stop Luke from drinking. He knew why Luke was drinking. Luke was still in love with Noah and with Noah leaving for Los Angeles pushed him over the edge. He tried for three weeks to get Luke to stop drinking but he wouldn't.

Reid saw Luke eating at the hospital cafeteria and went over and sat down at his table.

"Luke, I think we should stop seeing each other." said Reid.

"Why?" said Luke.

"You're still in love with Noah." Reid said frankly.

"No, I'm not." denied Luke.

"Don't play games with me. You're drinking because Noah left this shit hole of a town." said Reid.

"I am not." replied Luke.

"I like you Luke and I know you have feelings for me but you're in love with that barista loser." Reid said frankly.

"Noah is not a loser. Don't you talk about Noah like that." yelled Luke.

"I rest my case. I should have been a lawyer." Reid said smugly, "Call him and talk to him. Maybe it not too late for you and Noah but we are over whichever way it works out. I want to be with someone who can be in love with me and you can't."

He knew that Reid was telling the truth. "I'm sorry." he replied.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." said Reid as he got up from the table and left.

-P-

It's been two months since Noah left Oakdale. Luke continued to drink without his family noticing. Lily was busy with her perfume business, Holden was upset with his breakup with Molly to even notice Luke, Noah was in Los Angeles and Reid broke up with him. Nobody was there for him.

Luke had been feeling fatigued for a few days. He started to bloat up and started breathing heavy but he just kept on drinking to forget his loveless life. He was standing in line at Java when he started to get really bad pains in his lower back that doubled him over. Jeff noticed Luke was having trouble and called 911.

-P-

Dr. Bob did the normal blood tests on Luke. When the results came back with high urea and potassium levels, he decided it he needed to call Luke's parents.

"Holden, this is Dr. Hughes over at Memorial. Can you and Lily come here as soon as you can?" asked Dr. Bob.

"Sure, what's wrong?" said Holden.

"It's Luke. I've admitted him and it looks like it's an issue with his kidney." replied Dr. Bob, "You need to come in immediately to the fourth floor."

"Shit. I know what that means. We will be there as soon as we can." said Holden. The last time Luke was on the fourth floor was when he had to have a kidney transplant. Holden called Lily and headed out to the hospital.

Holden and Lily got to the hospital at the same time when they got to the fourth floor. They saw Dr. Bob at the nurses' station.

"What happened?" asked Holden.

"We are having tests run on Luke right now. It looks like his kidney is shutting down." said Dr. Bob, "We've run BUN, creatinine and GFR tests and initial test results are showing high concentrations of waste products in his blood stream. You know what that means."

"Yes, we remember." Lily replied with concern. "Where is Luke?"

"He's having some tests run right now. I have a rush on them." replied Dr. Bob. "If the test results show what I think they will, we will need to put him on dialysis right away."

-P-

The elevator door opened and Lily saw Luke lying in the hospital bed. She rushed over to his side. Bob held onto Holden's arm and told him that Luke had alcohol in his blood.

"Luke, how are you feeling?" said Lily.

"Like crap." Luke said before he was wheeled into his room.

Lily waited outside the door until the nurses were done. Once Lily and Holden were allowed in the room, they both went to Luke's bedside.

"I know I've been…" Lily started.

"No, Mom. This is my own fault." Luke said honestly, "I caused this to happen all on my own."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"I broke up with Noah, Reid and I kissed, then Noah saw me kiss Reid, I missed saying goodbye to Noah and now Reid's broken up with me. I was feeling so low that I started drinking again." Luke said with honesty.

"Oh, Luke, why didn't you come to us?" asked Lily.

"Guilt, shame, depression, anyone one or all would do." said Luke. "You both had your own issues you were working on and I didn't want to add mine onto what you were already dealing with but that didn't work out too well."

"At least you told us the truth." said Holden, "We just need to figure out what to do."

"If I make it through this, I think I should seek counseling again." said Luke, "My life is just so screwed up."

-P-

Dr. Bob walked into the room. "We have your test results back. You kidney is definitely in trouble. It's only working at around fifty percent. We need to put you on dialysis immediately."

A nurse came and wheeled Luke over to dialysis. Lily and Holden just stood there in shock for a minute.

"You better call Emma and I'll call my mother." said Lily, "I'm going down for a coffee, do you want one?"

"Sure. I was hoping that we'd never have to do this again." Holden said with sadness in his voice.

"Me too." said Lily with the same pain in her voice.

-P-

Lily started walking down to the cafeteria when she thought about Noah. She dialed his number.

"Hello." said Noah.

"Noah, it's Lily." said Lily, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" replied Noah. "Is it Luke?"

"Yes, Noah, his kidney is failing and he's having dialysis now." said Lily.

Noah was silent for a minute.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Noah quickly.

"I only called you to let you know what's happening but praying won't hurt." said lily.

"I'll do that. Thanks for letting me know." Noah said with sadness in his voice.

They hung up and Lily called her mother.

-P-

Noah couldn't believe this was happening. He paced around his apartment for an hour before he hopped into his car and went over to Cedars-Sinai Hospital. He explained to them that he wanted to get tested to see if he could be a kidney donor to a friend.

"Lily, its Noah, I'm at Cedars-Sinai Hospital. I'm getting tested to see if I'm a match for Luke. Who's his doctor." said Noah.

"Dr. Bob is his doctor. He's standing right here." replied Lily.

"Put him on the phone." asked Noah."

"Hello?" said Dr. Bob.

"Dr. Bob. It's Noah Mayer. I'm at Cedars-Sinai Hospital getting tested to see if I'm a match and they need to have access to Luke's records." said Noah.

"Who's your doctor out there, Noah?" asked Dr. Bob.

"He's actually in the room with me now. Let me hand the phone over to him." replied Noah.

Dr. Bob and Dr. Johnson talked for about five minutes while Dr. Johnson was brought up to speed on Luke's case and whether or not they would need a donor. They gave each other their contact information and he gave the phone back to Noah.

"Dr. Bob, could you keep this information between us. I don't want anyone knowing about this." said Noah.

He understood and gave the phone to Lily and Noah told her the same thing that he didn't want anyone to know until he found out whether or not he was a match. She understood.

The next day, Dr. Johnson walked into Noah's room. Noah had been probed, prodded virtually all night and had just about any kind of test they could give him.

"Noah. You are a match." said Dr. Johnson.

"Are you sure?" asked Noah, "I can't believe it."

"Don't get too excited yet. We still have more tests but so far, everything looks good." said Dr. Johnson.

Noah went though more tests and scans. He felt totally like a piece of used meat by the time they finished.

Dr. Johnson walked into his room a couple of hours later and said, "I just got an email from Dr. Hughes in Oakdale. Luke's kidney is failing. It's down to 40% use and falling but the good thing is that you can donate your kidney to Mr. Snyder. Your kidney is perfect."

"Did you notify Dr. Bob yet?" asked Noah.

"No, I just found out in the hallway, on my way here." said Dr. Johnson.

-P-

Noah pulled out his phone and called Lily.

"Lily, its Noah, where are you?" asked Noah.

"I'm at the hospital, why?" replied Lily.

"I'm a match. Can you find Dr. Bob." asked Noah with urgency.

"You are, oh Noah… I'll find Bob." Lily said in shock.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Johnson, I just couldn't wait." said Noah.

"He's more than a friend, isn't he?" asked Dr. Johnson.

"Yes, he was my boyfriend for three years. We recently broke up but I still love him and I won't let him die." said Noah. Lily over heard the conversation.

Lily found Bob and gave him the phone to talk with Noah and Dr. Johnson on speaker phone. Dr. Johnson was going to send Dr. Bob all the results of the tests, so they wouldn't have to replicate them.

"It's a good thing you're a match Noah because Luke is getting worse. If you are going to be his donor, it needs to be sooner rather than later." said Dr. Bob.

"Of course, I'm going to be the donor. There is no question about that. Can you handle my operation as well as Luke's?" asked Noah.

"Yes, we can handle it." said Dr. Bob.

"Ok, I'm coming back to Oakdale. I would like to keep this confidential though. I do not want anyone knowing that I'm the donor other who really has to know." said Noah, "I'll have Lily keep in contact with you. Can I talk to her please?" Dr. Bob agreed to keep it confidential and gave the phone to Lily.

"How fast can you get me to Oakdale?" asked Noah.

"Go to the private terminal at LAX and I'll have someone waiting for you." said Lily.

"Dr. Johnson is gathering things that I will need to bring with me. It will take me an hour and a half to get home, grab some stuff and get to LAX." said Noah. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I do not want anyone to know right now."

"Sure Noah, I won't tell anyone." said Lily. "Thank you for doing this."


	4. Chapter 4

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throught entire story._

-P-

Chapter 4:

-P-

Noah was in the air in two hours. Traffic was a nightmare but he was on his way to Oakdale. While on the flight he talked to his boss at the studio. He told him what was going on and that he was on his way to Oakdale. When Mr. Smith started to argue about it, Noah shut him down.

"Listen, I'm going to Oakdale to donate my kidney to my friend, so he doesn't die. If you feel the need to fire me for doing the right thing, then so be it." Noah said frankly, "I'm getting ready to land, I'll give you a call after the surgery and you can tell me then if I have a job or not." Noah hung up the phone before Mr. Smith could reply.

-P-

When Noah got off the plane, he got into a limo that was waiting to take him to the hospital. He called Lily when he got to the hospital and Dr. Bob sneaked him into his room. Unfortunately, Reid was on the floor and saw Noah being snuck into the quarantine room.

Lily walked into the room behind Noah and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what to say, Noah." cried Lily, "What you're doing is… Well, I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"I couldn't let anything happen to Luke." said Noah.

The door opened and Reid walked in.

"Damn." said Noah.

"Exactly." said Reid, "So you're the donor?"

"I think that information is confidential." said Noah, "But yes, I am but I do not want Luke or anyone else to know."

"Dr. Oliver will keep it totally confidential. Won't you Doctor?" warned Dr. Bob.

"Yes, of course." said Reid, "Did Bob tell you that I matched as well?"

Noah said angrily, "Then why didn't you donate?"

"My match isn't as good as yours." said Reid, "And in my profession could be at jeopardy if I donate. It might be kind of hard to do 7 hours of surgery with one kidney.

"I'm surprised you aren't doing it anyway. He is your boyfriend." said Noah.

"We are not dating anymore. But don't worry, if there were no other matches, I would have done it for Luke, even though he loves you and not me. I would do it because I love him." said Reid.

"I'm sorry to hear that you broke up." Noah said to be nice.

"No, you're not." said Reid.

"No, I'm not. I was just being nice." Noah said honestly.

"I've never been able to learn nice." said Reid.

Noah started laughing. "I figured."

"You do know that he could drink his way through your kidney too." Oliver said bluntly.

Noah got into Reid's face and said bluntly, "If that happens and there is no donor, I'd blow my brains out just so he could have my other kidney."

Reid, Lily Dr. Bob looked at Noah in shock, realizing that Noah was telling them the truth.

"I'm not surprised." said Reid. "Talk to him. Maybe you can work things out."

Noah was confused. "You're really not dating anymore?"

"No, I called it off a few weeks ago. He has a lot of drama in his life and frankly, I not into drama." replied Reid, "I didn't see that he couldn't love me, like he loves you, but now I do."

Noah started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Reid replied upset.

"It's ironic. You were the blind one after all." giggled Noah.

Reid thought about it and said, "I guess you're right. I hate it when you're right."

Noah giggled at Reid's response and said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I hit you."

Reid turned around and headed for the door and said, "No you're not. Just don't hurt Luke."

"I don't plan too." said Noah. Reid was right, he wasn't sorry.

"Are we ready to do this, Bob?" asked Lily.

"Soon, you do know Noah, Lucinda will find out you're the donor." said Dr. Bob.

"Probably but I hope not." Noah said.

"I bet you a lunch at The Lakeview that she finds out within a week." said Dr. Bob.

Noah took the bet.

-P-

The operations took a total of six hours to complete. Noah was out of surgery first. Lily, Holden and Lucinda were there for the operation. Only Lily, of course, knew about Noah.

Lily noticed that Allison was trying to get her attention. She excused herself to stretch her legs and went to see what Allison wanted.

"Noah is out of surgery and is in his room." said Allison, "He should be waking up soon but Luke is still in surgery."

Noah was snuck back into his isolation room after his operation. It was separated from all the other rooms, so there would be less people going by it. Lily walked into the room. She talked to Noah for a few minutes before she let him sleep. She promised to let him know how Luke was doing.

-P-

The Specialist called Lily, Holden and Lucinda into Luke's room and told them that the surgery was a success and that the match was remarkable. "It's almost like it came from his own body."

"Noah's here." Luke said groggy, "Can he come into the room?" but before anyone could say anything, he drifted back to sleep.

Luke woke back up the next morning with Lily by his bedside.

"Good morning." said Lily, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Ok, I guess." said Luke, "Is Noah still here?"

"Noah's not here." Lily lied to Luke. She hated doing it but did it anyway.

"I can feel Noah." said Luke, "I know he's here."

"Noah's in California." said Lily, "I called and let him know you were out of surgery."

"Do you remember how you felt when Dad supposedly died?" asked Luke.

"Yes, I remember." replied Lily.

"Well, that's how I feel now." said Luke, "I can feel Noah here."

-P-

Lucinda walked into Luke's hospital room and interrupted Lily and Luke's conversation.

"Hi darling, how are you feeling?" asked Lucinda.

"Fine grandmother." said Luke.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." said Lily, wanting to get out of the room before any more questions were launched in her direction.

-P-

"What's wrong?" asked Lucinda.

"Where did this kidney come from?" asked Luke.

"We've had this conversation before?" laughed Lucinda.

"Yes, we did but I'm asking again?" replied Luke.

"I don't know. Bob said it was an anonymous donor." replied Lucinda.

"Ever since I woke up, I feel different. It's not the same as the last kidney." said Luke.

"What are you feeling?" asked Lucinda curiously.

"I feel warmth and a sense of calmness." Luke said as he finally figured it out, "Its love that I'm feeling… That's it…"

"What?" asked Lucinda.

"It's Noah's kidney, isn't it?" asked Luke.

"That's crazy. I talked to Noah about an hour before your surgery. He was still in L.A." said Lucinda.

"Ever since I woke up, I've been feeling Noah, you know, like he's around." Luke said as he began to cry, "The warmth and the calmness. Its Noah's kidney, I'm sure of it. I need to know."

Lucinda could see that Luke really believed that Noah was the donor, "Listen darling, I'll find out."

"Thank you, Grandmother." Luke said, "I already know the answer though. I'm sure of it."

"Let's keep it between us for now." said Lucinda.

Lucinda gave Luke a kiss and walked out the door. She got right on her cell phone and called Dusty. She explained what was going on and she wanted to know ASAP where that kidney came from.

-P-

Two hours later Dusty walked into the hospital looking for Lucinda. He found her talking with Lily and Holden in the visitor's area while Luke was getting some sleep.

"What's he doing here?" Holden asked as he pointed at Dusty.

"He's here for me." said Lucinda as she got up and walked out into the hallway with Dusty.

"Talk to me." Lucinda told Dusty in a low voice.

"Luke's right. It is Noah's kidney." said Dusty, "Noah was tested at Cedars-Sinai hospital in L.A. about four days ago and he was a match. He was flown to Oakdale on a private jet two days ago."

"Who paid for the flight?" replied Lucinda.

"This will shock you." promised Dusty, "Lily Walsh Snyder."

Lucinda was shocked. She turned around and looked at Lily who was looking at her.

"Damn it. Bob was right." said Lily.

"What?" asked Holden.

"I've been found out." replied Lily. Holden had a confused look on his face.

Lucinda and Dusty walked back into the room and sat down next to Lily.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?" asked Lucinda.

"He didn't want anyone to know, Mother." relied Lily.

"What am I missing here?" asked Holden.

"Noah is Luke's donor." Lily admitted to Holden.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Holden asked abruptly.

"He didn't want anyone to know, especially Luke." replied Lily. She explained that Noah was tested in L.A. and was found to be a match. "He didn't want Luke to feel obligated. If they got back together, he wanted it to be because Luke loves him, not because Noah donated his kidney."

"Who was the second donor?" asked Holden.

"Dr. Reid Oliver." said Dusty.

"What?" gasped Lucinda.

"Why didn't he give Luke his kidney?" asked Holden a little pissed off.

"He was a match but not a real good one, plus he's a doctor who can spend hours in an operating room. One kidney could have made that difficult." said Lily, "He was willing to do it, if there was no other option."

"I suppose I can see that but Luke may not." said Lucinda.

"So what do we do now?" asked Holden.

"We go visit Noah." said Lily, "He's been expecting us." When she noticed everyone looking at her, she said "We figured Mother would find out." Everyone laughed.

They walked down the hall to the quarantine room.

On the way down the hall, Dusty said, "I'm pretty proud of you, Lily." Holden gave him a dirty look.

"You hid everything pretty well but you didn't think of the flight attendant. She sang like a bird." Dusty laughed, "I have a date with her later."

"Why am I not surprised." replied Lily with laughter. Everyone joined her.

-P-

Lily looked around before they all walked into Noah's room to make sure nobody saw them. They walked up to the bed.

"He looks so pale." said Lucinda.

"Noah's body will have to get use to only having one kidney." said Lily as she stroked his hair.

Noah woke up and with a tired giggle he said, "It took you four days. You are getting old Lucinda."

"Oh, my dear boy, I'll get you for that one." Lucinda said as she kissed his cheek.

"How's Luke?" Noah asked quickly.

"He's fine Noah." replied Holden, "How are you feeling?" Noah visibly relaxed.

"I'm fine sir." said Noah, "Just tired. It's expected in this type of surgery."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Lucinda.

"I didn't want you to have to lie to Luke." said Noah, "But I needed to get here quickly, so I called Lily. Please don't be mad at her. I asked her not to tell anyone."

"I can't tell you how it makes me feel knowing that you did this for Luke and for us." said Holden with tears in his eyes.

"That's why I don't want him to know." said Noah, "If we are meant to get back together, I don't want him to feel obligated."

"He already knows." said Lily.

"How?" asked Noah.

"He says that he can feel a warmth, calmness and love that he hasn't felt before since waking up and he said that he can feel you." said Lily, "He never felt anything like this from his other kidney."

Noah started to cry. He couldn't believe that Luke could tell it was his kidney.

"He does know, Noah. He told me that was your kidney and he wanted me to find out for sure." said Lucinda, "By the way, darling, he only asked me about three hours to find out. So, I'm not as old as I look." everyone laughed.

-P-

Dr. Bob walked into the room and was surprised to find Holden, Lucinda and Dusty in Noah's room.

"So the net widens. You owe me dinner at The Lakeview, young man." laughed Bob. He turned around to the rest of the group and said, "I told Noah that Lucinda would find out within a week."

"Yes, you did." laughed Noah, "Did you see Luke? They say he knows."

"He just gave me the third degree when I was in his room just now." replied Dr. Bob.

"So he does know?" asked Noah.

"Yes, I think he does know. I'm not sure how, but I have heard of cases where people have these type of feelings before from donated organs but I have to say that I never really believed it before. He is positive it's your kidney." said Dr. Bob.

Noah thought for a moment and said, "I think we should tell him then."

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Bob.

"You know Luke. As soon as he can get out of bed, he will search this entire hospital looking for me or he will be on a plane to L.A. looking for me and when he finds me, he will strip search me for scars." giggled Noah.

Everyone laughed. They all knew that Luke would do just that.

"Does he know about Reid?" asked Noah cautiously.

"No, he does not." said Dr. Bob, "That isn't something we should share with Luke or anyone else. It's confidential and up to Reid to tell Luke."

"When can I get up and go talk to him?" asked Noah.

"Probably not for another day or two." said Dr. Bob, "Luke may not wait that long."

"Noah, I think I should tell him." said Lily, "I'm the one who's been lying to him. I kept this from everyone."

"I'm the one who begged you to keep it from him. If he's going to be mad it should be with me." said Noah.

"He's not going to be mad at all." said Holden. "He's only going to hear that you were the donor and nothing else." Everyone pretty much agreed.

"I want to tell him everything, even the rehab." said Lily.

Noah agreed and Lily explained what she was going to tell Luke. Everyone in the room was shocked at what they heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throught entire story._

-P-

Chapter 5:

-P-

Lily walked into Luke's room.

"Hi, Mom." said Luke, "Have you seen Grandmother?"

"Yes, I have." said Lily, "I have something to tell you." She sat down next to his bed.

"What?" wondered Luke.

"It's a long story. It's about Noah." said Lily, "Do you remember when Noah took your watch?"

"Yes, I'll never forget. He looked horrible." shuttered Luke at the memory.

"He did because he was drinking heavy and using Cocaine." said Lily.

Luke started crying. "Why was he doing that?"

"He couldn't take the pressure of getting his eyesight back, losing you to Dr. Reid, work and college all at the same time. He also felt that he lost the only family he had. He tried to mask the pain, only that never works." said Lily. She had to stop because Luke started crying more heavily.

She continued after he calmed down. "Allison called me when she saw the coke. It was Noah's second use."

"I was able to talk him into going into counseling at a rehab center. That week when said I was in New York on business, I was actually with Noah at rehab. He was there for about a month."

"I knew something was wrong." said Luke, "I even asked him and he didn't tell me."

"When he was well enough to come home, I went back up to get him. The therapist talked to me about what she learned about Noah's life." Lily started crying, "He was abandoned by his mother, he was left basically alone when his father was deployed for months at a time and was locked in a closet hours or days at a time throughout his childhood and verbally abused."

"When I brought him back to Oakdale, he still was going to therapy here at the hospital, up till the time he left for LA. He's been seeing a therapist in L.A., which I found for him, as well."

"When we found out your kidney was failing, I called Noah to let him know. He went immediately to the hospital and was tested and found to be a match. He was on the phone with me the second he found out. The kidney in your body is Noah's."

Luke broke down crying. Lily just held Luke as best she could while he cried.

"I just knew it. I could feel it." Luke said after he stopped crying, "But why didn't I know about this?"

"He didn't want you to know. He was embarrassed and ashamed of the drinking and drug use and needing therapy. He didn't want you to know about the kidney because he didn't want you to feel obligated to him." replied Lily.

"That damn obligation again. That's what he told me when he was blind." Luke said in anger.

"He's always believed that you will get back together at some point and he didn't want the kidney to factor into it at all." said Lily, "I probably shouldn't tell you this but he loves you so much. He didn't even hesitate giving you that kidney."

"I love him too. We've gotten so lost since his accident. I'd love to try again, if he's willing." wished Luke, "I just knew I felt him."

"Yes, you did." said Lily. "You never know until you try. You should be able to see him tomorrow."

"What? He's here in Oakdale?" Luke said with excitement.

"Yes, he's at the end of the hall." laughed Lily.

"I can't wait to see him. I missed him so much." Luke said with tears in his eyes.

"What about me? Will you forgive me for holding information back on you?" asked Lily with a little fear in her voice.

Luke took a minute to think. "I understand that you didn't want to violate Noah's trust. I wish you would have told me but then again I wouldn't have wanted you to tell Noah that I was drinking. Yes, I understand."

"I am going to let you rest for a minute and see where your Dad is. I think he's still with Noah." said Lily.

"With Noah, what about his own son?" laughed Luke, This caused Lily to laugh as well. "You know Mom; this is the second time you found a kidney for me."

"I better not have to do it again." Lily said sternly, "I wonder if I have to marry Noah now?" causing Luke to laugh.

"You better not." said Luke, "He's mine."

-P-

Lilly walked down the hall to Noah's room and found that everyone was still there but Dr. Bob. Noah seemed to be finishing up telling a story.

"How's Luke?" asked Noah quickly. "Is he mad?"

"No, just the opposite." said Lily, "Did anyone tell you about his last kidney operation and Keith?" causing a collective groan in the room.

"Yes. I think I remember that." said Noah.

"Well, Keith made me promise that I would have to marry him if he got a kidney for Luke." said Lily, "I asked Luke jokingly if I had to marry you now and he said that you were his."

Noah just stared at Lily with his mouth open.

"Noah, he still loves you a lot. If you both work at it, I bet you could get back together." said Lily, "He's told me a few minutes ago that he would like to."

This caused Noah to start crying. He had hoped that some day he and Luke could work their way back together but he didn't think it would be this soon. Lucinda comforted him as much as she could.

"I never thought it could happen this soon." said Noah, "I would like to try. I love him."

"We know Noah." said Holden, "We all knew you never stopped."

Everyone left and Noah fell asleep and slept through the night.

Noah was getting nervous. Luke would be down to talk to him soon. What was Luke going to say? Would he be mad or happy? Could he forgive him?

-P-

Luke was anxious to see Noah but he was also nervous. He gave me his kidney, so he can't be too mad at me but can he forgive me?

Lily walked in the door and said, "Are you ready to see Noah now?"

"I sure am." Luke said excitedly, "I'm nervous though."

"There is nothing to be nervous about. Just be honest with him and he should be honest with you." said Lily.

Lily backed into the room with Luke and when his wheel chair was turned around he noticed that Noah had his eyes closed. Lily rolled Luke up to Noah's bed and Lily excused herself and left the room.

Luke noticed that Noah was a bit pale in the face. He moved his hand so he could hold Noah's. This woke him up.

"Luke, is that you?" asked Noah.

"Yes, it's me, Noah." replied Luke.

"I'm so glad to see you, Luke." said Noah, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to." Luke said crying, "Thank you for donating your kidney. I know you didn't have too but I'm glad you did."

"I did have to, Luke." said Noah, "We may not be together anymore but I still love you."

Luke brought Noah's hand to his face and kissed it. "I love you too, Noah."

"Luke, I gave you my kidney but I don't expect anything in return. I didn't do it to get anything out of it other than to make sure you were safe." Noah said honestly.

"I know, Mom explained it." said Luke.

"What's been going on since I left?" asked Noah.

"I'm still running the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping with Grandma's help and she's getting help from Dusty to run Worldwide. I started dating Reid and tried to make him into a people person and that failed big time. You left and I started drinking. Reid knew why I was drinking and broke up with me. I ruined my kidney and well, you know the rest." said Luke.

"Wow, a lot has happened. Lily told me that your Dad didn't get married to Molly." said Noah.

"Molly realized that she wasn't Dad's main love and wouldn't marry him, just like my relationship with Reid didn't continue because he realized the same thing." Luke said as he looked into Noah's eyes, "I've messed up a lot of things…"

Noah interrupted Luke, "No, Luke, If I hadn't freaked out when I went blind, we wouldn't be in this mess now. I understand that now with therapy."

"You seem so mellow and calm. Therapy has done you good." said Luke.

"I'm still going but it has helped tremendously. I've learned so much about myself and why I do things, well, that caused issues in our relationship. For the first time in my life, I like myself." said Noah.

"I'm so glad." said Luke, "I know because I can tell from your kidney. I've felt so calm and centered since I've woken up. I can also feel love as well, Noah."

"Your Mom told me. I'm glad because that's exactly how I feel, Luke." said Noah.

-P-

Emma walked off the elevator and walked into Luke's empty room. She turned around and went to the nurses' station and asked where Luke was.

"He's in the 450 at the end of the hall, on the left." said Allison with a grin.

Emma walks into the room and stopped. She almost dropped the pie but manages to put it on the table.

"Noah." said Emma stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Emma. Is that a pie?" laughs Noah. Luke starts laughing.

Emma walks up and kisses Luke and then kisses Noah.

"What are you doing here in Oakdale? And why are you in the hospital?" said Emma again holding Noah's hand.

"Grandma, Noah donated his kidney to me." said Luke.

Emma started to cry and hugged Noah again.

"Does this mean I get a lifetime supply of pies and cookies?" laughed Noah.

"Anything you want, you can have." said Emma.

Noah looked over at Luke with a grin on his face.

Seeing the grin, Emma said, "Does this mean that the two of you are going to stop being stupid?"

"Don't know yet. I think we will need to do a lot of talking." said Noah.

"Well, as much as we can before you go to Los Angeles again." Luke said sadly.

"Yea, not too sure about that." said Noah, "I might have gotten fired."

"What, they fired you for helping me. I'm so sorry Noah." Luke said sadly.

"I don't care about the job, Luke, I care about you." said Noah, "If it means I got fired, then so be it."

"But it's your dream Noah." said Luke.

"You are my dream, Luke. You have been since the day I met you." Noah said honestly.

"I think I better leave now." laughed Emma, "I'll have Allison get you some plates. Make sure you share the pie with the doctors and nurses." Emma gave both boys a kiss and walked out.

-P-

"Did you mean that?" asked Luke.

"Of course I did." Noah answered honestly.

Noah didn't get a chance to continue because Allison walked in with a stack of plates, knives and forks for the pie and 2 pints of cold milk.

"Dr. Hughes is on his way." laughed Allison.

Allison started cutting the pie as Dr. Bob walked into the room with Kim, his wife.

"Good, we are not too late." smiled Dr. Bob, "How are you boys feeling?"

Both told Dr. Bob that they were feeling good. Kim walked up and gave both boys a hug and a kiss. They enjoyed the company and the pie but soon Dr. Bob was looking at Noah.

"I think both of you should be able to go home in two days." said Dr. Bob, "Luke, you're beginning to look tired, you should go back to your room now and rest."

Noah held out his hand to Luke and Luke took it.

"Thanks for coming down to talk to me." said Noah.

"Hey Dr. Bob, Emma said I get free lifetime of pies. I'll look like Orson Welles before you know it." laughed Noah.

"Lucky you. Emma makes excellent pies." said Dr. Bob.

"What about my pies, honey?" asked Kim.

"They are good too." said Dr. Bob.

"What do you mean, good too?" asked Kim getting a little upset as they left the room.

Noah, Luke and Allison started laughing after they left. Allison wheeled Luke back to his room and put him to bed. Both Luke and Noah slept like babies.

Luke and Noah talked to each other on the phone a few times but they both still wanted to sleep most of the time. The next day Luke came to Noah's room again.

-P-

Luke was in Noah's room for about ten minutes when someone walked through the door.

"Mr. Spielberg, what are you doing here?" a shocked Noah asked.

"I was on my way from a meeting in Chicago and I thought I would drop by and see my favorite intern." said Steven.

"Luke, this is Steven Spielberg." said Noah introducing them, "Mr. Spielberg, this is Luke Snyder. He runs Grimaldi Shipping and the Luke Snyder Foundation."

"It's nice to meet you. Call me Steven." said Steven, "So you're the reason why I lost my intern?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I hope you don't fire Noah because of this. He was saving a life and that's always more important." replied Luke, hoping that Noah wasn't fired.

"That's why I'm here." said Steven.

"It is?" replied Noah.

-P-

Lily and Holden walked into the room. They saw he had company when Holden said, "Holy crap." causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Steven Spielberg, these are Luke parents. Lily Snyder and Holden Snyder." said Noah. They shook hands.

"So are you boys ready to be discharged today." asked Holden.

"Wait, where am I going to stay?" asked Noah, "I didn't think about that."

"You're staying at the farm with Luke." said Holden, "Mama insisted. She said you were too skinny and she needed to fatten you up." everyone laughed.

"I'll get out of your way, if you can tell me where the nearest good hotel is." said Steven.

"Mom owns the Lakeview Hotel, which is the finest in Oakdale but why don't you stay at the farm with us?" said Luke, "I know Grandma won't mind." Holden agreed with Luke.

"Luke, you're talking to Steven Spielberg." said Noah nervously, "Don't you think the farm is a little to, um, rustic?"

"What? My net worth is probably more than his if you add up my trust fund, shares in Grimaldi Shipping and the foundation and I stay at the farm." teased Luke, "My grandmother owns a horse ranch. It's the most beautiful place on earth. It's nothing fancy but you will have home cooked meals and horses, if you ride. It's an excellent place to wind down."

"That might be nice. I would like to be able to talk to Noah before I leave tomorrow evening." said Steven.

"I'm going to die if Emma wants him to muck out the stalls in the morning." laughed Noah.

Everyone, including Steven, started laughing.

"The farm it is." said Holden.

"I have signed you out, so we can leave any time. You just need to get dressed." said Lily.

Lucinda entered the room. "Good morning darlings, how are you today?" she said, as she kissed both boys on the cheek.

"Great Grandmother." said Luke, "Grandmother, this is Steven Spielberg. Mr. Spielberg, this is Lucinda Walsh."

They shook hands.

"I think I've met you before. New York fundraiser, I think." said Steven.

"I think I remember." laughed Lucinda.

"You caused a big scene." replied Steven.

"She does that a lot." laughed Holden.

Lucinda gave Holden an icy stare. Everyone started laughing.

"The boys can come home to the farm, once they get dressed." Lily reminded everyone.

Everyone helped the boys get dressed and were soon getting into the limo and on their way to the farm.


	6. Chapter 6

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throught entire story._

-P-

Chapter 6:

-P-

When they got to the farm, they helped Luke and Noah into the kitchen with Steven walking in behind them. They introduced Steven to Emma. Emma was just finishing lunch.

"Come have a seat at the table." said Emma, "Lunch should be served soon."

"What are we having Grandma?" asked Luke.

"Fried chicken, fresh biscuits, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans and coleslaw." said Emma, "I have some pies for desert."

"Oh boy." said Noah, "That's one of my favorite meals."

"I know it is." said Emma, with a smile on her face.

Everyone washed their hands in the bathroom and then came back to the table. Ethan grabbed the chair next to Noah before anyone else could.

Everyone was pretty quiet during the meal. Emma's fried chicken is one of the finest you would ever taste. Everyone was finishing up their dinner.

"That was one of the finest meals I've ever eaten." said Steven, "Thank you for inviting me to stay."

"Thank you. Mr. Spielberg." said Emma, "I hope you saved room for some pie."

"What kind did do you have?" asked Steven, "Please, everyone call me Steven.

"Apple, cherry and pecan." said Emma.

"Wow, how about a sliver of each." said Steven.

"I'll have the same Emma." laughed Noah.

"That, I already knew." laughed Emma.

-P-

As they were finishing their pie, Noah moved his chair back. Ethan sees this and sits on Noah's lap.

"Ethan, Steven's studio made Toy Story." said Noah.

"Woody." yelled Ethan. Causing everyone to laugh.

"So how did you meet Noah?" asked Holden.

"There was this bold as brass intern who decided to tell me why my shot wasn't working. Everyone stopped on the set and wondered who the idiot was that would tell Steven Spielberg how to setup a scene. The problem was that he was right. He knew exactly how to get the right shot. That is a rare talent these days." said Steven.

"Noah's always been good at setting up shots." Luke said proudly.

"When I asked about you not being at the next shoot, I hear that you've left and flew back to Illinois because of a family emergency. They told what happened and were wondering whether or not to fire you. I told them they couldn't." said Steven.

Noah looked in shock.

"From now on, you will be working under me. You will still be learning about everything, like you would have anyway, but I will guide your learning. When we aren't making a film, you can learn all the other aspects of filmmaking. Since your internship will be changing, I'm going to talk to the Dean at your college tomorrow and tell him about the change, just to make sure. I'm sure it won't be an issue though."

Noah sat there for a few seconds stunned, like everyone else in the room.

"I'll call the Dean's office tomorrow." said Steven.

"Forget that." said Lucinda as she dialed her cell phone, "Dean Brewster, It's Lucinda Walsh, may I have a meeting with you in the morning? ... 11:00am sounds good ... I'll see you then. Thank you very much, bye." Lucinda hangs up.

"Well, I guess 11:00am then. Noah, do you want to go with us?" asked Steven.

"Yes, I would like that." said Noah, "I bet the Dean will be stunned when you walk in with us." Everyone laughed.

Looking at Luke, "I really like you Grandmother. I wish my secretary could get things done that easy." laughed Steven.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." laughed Lucinda.

-P-

The next morning, Dean Brewster was very surprised by Steven being at the meeting with Noah and Lucinda. There was no issue with the change in Noah's internship and he was happy with the glowing report about Noah.

Dean Brewster even suggested that they could setup a formal internship with the studio for students like Noah. Steven was interested in the proposal and gave Dean Brewster contact information of the person who could set it up.

After the meeting, they went back to the farm and had lunch. Steven then went for a ride on one of the horses with Holden.

-P-

Luke and Noah were resting in lawn chairs soaking up the sun when Noah started talking about their relationship.

"You know Luke, I've changed a lot since we broke up. It forced me to confront things that I tried to bury." said Noah.

"I know. I've noticed the difference in you." said Luke, "You're more at peace than I've seen you."

"I'm really sorry for how things turned out between us and I take full responsibility for the things I've caused." apologized Noah.

Luke reached over and took Noah's hand in his.

"And I'm really sorry for the things I've done that have caused issues between us." said Luke.

"We seem to be reconnecting somewhat. What is going to happen when I go back to Los Angeles?" asked Noah.

"I feel it too but I'm not sure what will happen after you leave." Luke said sadly.

"I probably won't be leaving for another two to three weeks but would you consider going to Los Angeles with me?" Noah asked, thinking Luke would probably turn him down.

"I'm not sure I can answer that yet." replied Luke.

"Oh, ok." Noah was crushed.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you. My heart tells me yes, but my brain tells me I'm not ready for that step yet." said Luke.

"Someone once told me that I needed to feel with my feeling and just let it go." said Noah.

"Using my words against me, huh?" laughed Luke.

"You know, Grimaldi Shipping and the foundation could use an L.A. office. Think of all the money in L.A. and also California is big in shipping. It could open up new areas for both ventures." said Noah.

"There is that." said Luke.

There's nothing that's stopping you from coming out for 3-4 weeks. You can setup meetings for both ventures and still have time for us, to see if we can become a couple again." said Noah.

"I'll think about it." said Luke.

Steven and Holden were coming back from their ride.

"How was your ride?" asked Luke.

"Excellent, this is such a lovely property. The pond is fantastic." said Steven, "But after that delicious lunch and those pies, I'm ready for a nap."

-P-

Lily saw Noah sitting in a lawn chair by himself and went over to talk to him.

"You've been quiet this afternoon." said Lily.

"I've just been thinking." said Noah.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking." said Lily.

"It's about Luke. I'm scared of losing him again." said Noah, "I'm going back to L.A. in a few weeks and I asked Luke to come with me."

"What did Luke say?" Lily wondered.

"He didn't turn me down but I think he's scared it won't work out either." Noah replied with tears in his eyes, "I'm scared that if he doesn't, we will never get back together and I just don't know if I can go through that again."

"You have a couple of weeks to figure that out." said Lily, "If you're going to be scared now, that fear will ruin anything good that's been built up in the past couple of days. Just let it go and let nature take its course."

"Your right." said Noah. "I hope I can see the glow before I leave."

"The glow?" Lily asked with confusion.

"When your son is in love, he gets this glow in his eyes." said Noah. "I haven't seen it since before my accident. I will assume he lost it when we broke up."

"Luke does wear his feelings were you can see them." said Lily.

"If I can get that glow to come back, I just know we will be ok." said Noah.

"I hope you can. You two deserve to be happy." replied Lily. With that, she got up and left to find Luke.

-P-

Luke was lying down on the couch, resting, when Lily went in and sat down on the floor next to him.

"I can feel that he's scared." said Luke.

"How do you know?" asked Lily.

"I think my kidney is hooked up to his heart or something. It's like I can feel what he's feeling and also see that he's upset before I came in." said Luke.

"About what?" asked Lily.

"He asked me to go to L.A. with him." said Luke, "I didn't give him an answer exactly and I think I hurt his feelings. I do want to be with him but I'm scared of being hurt again."

"Just go be with him now and spend time with him while he is here in Oakdale and let nature take its course. If you are meant to be, then you're meant to be. You will figure it out. Just don't say no now, wait till he leaves for L.A. to make up your mind." said Lily.

-P-

Steven left that evening and the next two weeks went by quick. Luke and Noah spent virtually all their time together. When they were feeling better, they started spending some time with Casey and Allison and the other friends they had in town.

Luke and Noah had started to reconnect as people who loved each other but the day came when Noah had to go back to L.A.

Noah paid up his bet to Dr. Bob by taking him, his wife and Luke out to lunch at The Lakeview. They had a great time talking about what he was doing in L.A. for Steven and Kim was a little bit upset that she didn't get to meet him. Lunch was great and they all had a great time catching up.

-P-

After the lunch at The Lakeview, Luke and Noah were sitting on their favorite bench in old town drinking some tea from Java.

"I really wish you would come to L.A. with me but I understand." Noah said with sadness.

"Do you?" asked Luke as he looked into Noah's eyes.

"You are afraid of getting hurt again. I get that." replied Noah, "But unless we put ourselves out there again, there will be no us."

"That's true." said Luke.

"I want to try again." said Noah.

"I do too." replied Luke.

Noah looked into Luke's eyes. He could tell that Luke really meant it but was scared.

Noah put his hand behind Luke's head and pulled him into long deep kiss. He gently pushed his tongue into Luke's mouth. They gently explored each other's mouths with deep feelings of love and lust. When they ended the kiss, Noah kissed Luke's left cheek, his forehead and this right cheek before he pulled back to stare into Luke's eyes. The kiss clearly moved Luke but not enough to return the glow.

"I am still so in love you, Noah." said Luke.

"Same here." Noah cringed.

They both remembered those fateful words he uttered years before. To Noah, it meant his lack of ability but to Luke it showed Noah's growth.

He took his hand from back of Luke's neck to the side of his neck and gently stroked Luke's cheek with his thumb.

He pulled Luke into another more passionate kiss. Noah was trying to wake up any feelings of love that remained dormant. Noah took his other hand and moved it down to Luke's hip and started stroking the outside of Luke's leg from his hip to his knee. They pulled back again and Noah could see some of the glow returning to Luke's eyes.

"Wow that was some kiss." Luke said out of breath.

"Wow is right." replied Noah with love.

"We haven't kissed like that in a long time." Luke said sadly as he looked down.

Noah lifted his chin back up and lovingly said, "No we haven't, but we have the rest of our lives to make up for that."

That put a little smile on Luke's face, "Your thinking about our future?"

"Yes, I am. I see a very bright future for us." Noah said honestly.

Luke was still feeling the warmth of love radiate out from his kidney. It seemed warmer than usual.

-P-

"I have something for you." said Noah, as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"My watch!" Luke said with excitement. "Would you believe, I missed this watch?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I ripped it off your wrist." Noah said with shame. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I think you needed to do it. It was a wakeup call for me." replied Luke.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Luke. Please, come with me to L.A.." begged Noah.

Noah put the watch on Luke.

"Why did you wait to give me the watch now?" asked Luke.

"It didn't feel right until now." replied Noah.

"I'm glad you waited." Luke said. "I do not think I was ready to accept it earlier but I'm still scared, Noah."

"I know you are." said Noah, "I've learned so much about myself through therapy. I know why I do things now."

"You do seem calmer and more assured of yourself." said Luke.

"I think so but I'm going to continue therapy when I get back. I need to fix things now instead of putting them off like I did before." said Noah.

"Noah, I've made a lot of mistakes in our relationship. My insecurity, smothering and impulsiveness has caused a lot of issues and I need to deal with those before we can have any type of future." said Luke, "I've already told my parents that I'll get therapy."

"They have a lot of therapists in L.A., you know." Noah said with a smile.

"You're just not going to give up, are you?" Luke replied with a smile.

"No, Luke, I'm not, we belong together. I feel it with every fiber in my being." Noah said with tears in his eyes.

Luke saw those tears and knew Noah meant what he said. In that moment, Luke decided that their love was worth trying again.

-P-

Luke picked up his cell phone and called Lucinda. Luke pulled Noah close, so they could both listen.

"Grandma, its Luke." he said. "Noah's invited me to visit him in Los Angeles."

"He did. I think that's great." Lucinda replied happily.

"What do you think about setting up some meetings out there? I would like to test the waters to see if opening up an office in Los Angeles is worth pursuing." asked Luke.

"Honey, there is probably no need." replied Lucinda. "The foundation would be hugely successful out there and I would imagine that Grimaldi Shipping would be too. Our share of the Pacific shipping routes is very low and if we had a presence on the west coast, we could double our share in no time. But you are right; we should setup some initial meetings."

"That's funny. Noah said basically the same thing." replied Luke.

"He's a smart man." said Lucinda. "I'll get the ball rolling on the meetings."

"In two weeks then?" asked Luke.

"Two weeks." replied Lucinda. "Honey, I think you're doing the right thing, concerning Noah that is."

Luke hung up the phone and was immediately pulled into a hug by Noah.

"I have no doubt that you will end up moving to L.A. with me." said Noah.

"Why is that?" replied Luke.

"The glow is back in your eyes." Noah said as he pulled Luke into another deep passionate kiss.

Maddie was walking to Al's when they saw Luke and Noah kiss. She was excited to see them reconnect but knowing what happened last time, she tried to sneak by them without being noticed.

"Maddie." said Noah.

"Not again." laughed Maddie. "So you're really gay?"

Luke and Noah laughed as they knew what she was talking about.

"Listen, just don't invite me anywhere." Maddie giggled again.

"It's ok, Mads, I'm not that person anymore. This guy here cured me of that a few weeks ago." said Luke.

"I'm glad because, you know, Noah has one great… big… flaw." giggled Maddie again.

"It's not a flaw, that's a great… big… plus." claimed Luke. They all laughed.

"I have to get going, Henry needs me to cover a shift." said Maddie. She gave them both a hug and left.

Noah's cell phone rang. It was Holden suggesting they get back to the farm, so they got up and walked back to Luke's car holding hands.

-P-

When they got to the farm, it was crowded with cars. Every Snyder in town and most of Luke and Noah's friends were there to throw Noah a thank you slash going away party. Noah was touched by the thought. Nobody had ever given him a party like this before.

"We just wanted to thank you for what you've done for Luke." explained Holden.

The party was great but it was soon time to get Noah to the airport. Virtually the whole family came to say goodbye to Noah.

At the airport he gave everyone a kiss or handshake and hug. Ethan of course got his extra special hug and kiss from his favorite person. Luke's goodbye was different.

With everyone looking on, Noah pulls Luke into a hug.

"I'm really going to miss you, Luke." said Noah.

"I'm going to miss you too." replied Luke.

Noah, pulls out of the hug and puts his hands on either side of Luke's face. He pulls Luke's face to his and gives Luke a deep sensual kiss that they both will remember for a long time.

Lily and Holden looked at the boys kissing and then looked at each other for a minute.

"Um, guys, we are at an airport." Jack says with some embarrassment.

Ethan started giggling. Faith and Nat were looking at Noah with puppy eyes and everyone else was looking at different things behind them.

The kiss broke and Luke said, "Wow."

"Yeah." Noah said wistfully. "That will have to last for 2 weeks."

Noah looks over to Jack and says, "You're not jealous are you?" Causing everyone to laugh, including Jack who was shaking his head sideways.

"God, I really don't want to go, Luke." said Noah.

"I know, but you have to. I'll see you in two weeks." Luke said.

They broke out of their hug and Noah boarded the plane. Both Luke and Noah had tears in their eyes.

After the plane took off, Luke ran into his parents arms and cried his eyes out for about five minutes. He was already missing Noah.


	7. Chapter 7

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: **NC-17 (Contains graphic gay sex scene)**

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help through entire story._

-P-

Chapter 7:

-P-

Two weeks went by and Luke was on his way out to L.A. to be with Noah and to also go to some meetings for the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping. On Luke's insistence, Noah found a three bedroom townhouse that Luke rented for three weeks, near his apartment. Luke didn't think it would be good for them if he stayed in Noah's guest room but Noah reluctantly agreed. Luke wanted to do things right and not rush things too fast.

Within the second week, they were almost as close as they were before Noah's accident. They spent every opportunity to be together as they could. Luke found out that there was a huge opportunity for the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping in L.A. and Lucinda and Luke decided that they should open up an office In Los Angeles.

-P-

Luke had a nice romantic dinner waiting when Noah got home from work.

"So what's the special occasion?" said Noah as he pulled Luke into a hug and gave him a quick kiss.

"I have a surprise." said Luke.

"Well, what is it?" asked Noah.

"I talked to Grandmother and she agreed that we should open up an office here in L.A. for both Grimaldi Shipping and the foundation. It seems you were right when you said there was a lot of opportunity here." said Luke.

"That's great, I knew there would be." said Noah, "But will you be staying here?"

"Yes, I'll be running the office here." said Luke.

Noah just stood there for a minute in shock. When he came out of it he asked cautiously, "That's great. What does that mean for us?"

"It means that, if you're willing, I think we should keep seeing each other but I think we should live separately until I get into therapy." said Luke.

"What about other extracurricular activities?" asked Noah with a grin on his face.

"I think that should have to wait as well." said Luke. "I am so in love with you Noah but I don't want to make any mistakes this time around. I want us to be happy ever after.

"You haven't believed in that since Holden and Carly had their affair." said Noah.

"I know. It shook me to the core and it caused me to question our commitment. I always believed in my heart that you were the one but I let my head overrule me. I almost lost you because we didn't take care of things properly at the time. I don't plan on making that mistake again." said Luke.

"We will make it work this time." Noah said with determination, "We are doing all the right things, I believe."

Luke's mood seemed to change and after a minute he said, "You know, I never realized before how badly my parents relationship really affected ours."

"I know. It took me getting into therapy to realize how my parents affected our relationship as well." replied Noah.

They sat down for their romantic dinner and Noah found out that it was Chinese takeout, he just laughed. Noah suggested that they both take time out to learn how to cook.

Luke called his parents to tell them that he planned to stay in L.A. with Noah and was also opening up L.A. offices for the two ventures. They were thrilled that things were going so well with Noah but were sad that their baby was moving. He asked them to ship out some things to him.

Noah introduced Luke to his therapist and the therapist thought it would be a good idea for him to see Luke as well, since eventually; they might need couple's counseling.

-P-

Luke decided to stay in the townhouse he was renting, since the rent was good for the area and also was close to Noah. Noah took Luke to the studio and showed him around. Steven was happy that Luke had decided to stay.

"I just need to find some office space for the foundation and the shipping business." said Luke.

"I know just the space." said Steven. They followed Steven down the street to a two story art deco building. It was set back from the road a little bit, so they could put out some benches and patio tables to sit on.

"This would be perfect. It's the right size and it's already laid out for what we need, so there wouldn't really be any remodeling. I also love the retro look of the building and light fixtures." said Luke.

"It would be perfect for your clients too. There are always actors walking down this street heading to the studios." said Noah.

"That would be good." said Luke, "Do you know who the landlord is and I wonder if he'd be willing to sell the building?"

"That would be me." said Steven.

"That's convenient." said Luke. He talked things over with Lucinda and decided that was the best place for the business and it would allow for some future growth with both ventures.

Steven thought it would be best to rent the space for two years and then decide on whether or not to buy the building. Lucinda thought that best because you never know just how fast the ventures could grow.

Lucinda had talked to the staff of Grimaldi Shipping in Oakdale and about eight staff members decided to fill positions in the new L.A. office. As it turned out, at least two people from each of the main areas of the business wanted to go. Most had family on the west coast and the rest wanted the new opportunity. They would have knowledgeable staff from the beginning. They would still need to hire but training wouldn't be an issue.

The foundation only had a few people working for it. They had one assistant who was from L.A. and decided to join Luke. She had been thinking about moving back to the west coast but she loved the job too much.

-P-

Lily and Holden were talking about Luke moving to L.A. when the conversation stopped.

"You do know that I've never stopped loving you." said Holden.

"I know and I still love you too." replied Lily.

"Well, if Luke and Noah can do it, we can too. I think we should try couple's counseling to see if we work things out before we try to get back together. That is if you want too?" said Holden.

"You know I do." replied Lily.

-P-

A couple of months later, Luke and Noah continued dating but it didn't take too long before they were ready for more. Luke had made another romantic dinner for Noah.

"Luke, I'm here." said Noah as he walked into Luke's townhouse.

"I'm in the kitchen." said Luke.

Noah was shocked by two things. Luke was actually cooking and he was wearing the tightest shorts and tank top that Noah has ever seen on Luke. Noah just stood there for a minute just looking at Luke's ass in those tight shorts.

"Hi." said Luke as he turned around.

"Hi yourself." said Noah as his voice cracked half way through.

Luke looked just as hot on the front side as he did on the back side. Especially, since it showed off Luke's ample basket.

Luke gave Noah a big kiss, "Dinner should be ready in about an hour." Luke said, as he peeled off his tight shirt, giving Noah a look at his muscular hairy chest. "I'm going to take a shower."

Noah moved himself to block the door as Luke started to leave the kitchen. Luke was going to ask Noah what was up when Noah pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"Noah, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Luke when the kiss broke.

"I really do." said Noah, "I don't mean to push you but you look so hot in those skin tight shorts."

"I know." said Luke seductively.

"Why Mr. Robinson, you're trying to seduce me?" said Noah.

"Yes." was all he was able to get out before Noah had him in another long deep passionate kiss.

This would be the first time they had sex since Noah's accident.

They stood in the kitchen kissing when Noah lowered his left hand down to the top of his shorts. He took his hand and slipped it in Luke's shorts and started to rub Luke's bare ass. He then ran his middle finger along the crack of Luke's ass from the bottom to the top over and over, which drove Luke crazy.

Luke broke the kiss and pulled Noah to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He started unbuttoning Noah's dress shirt and ran his hands around Noah's muscular chest.

He kissed his way town Noah's long neck to his chest and kissed all around as he pulled off Noah's shirt.

He then reached for Noah's belt and unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down his legs.

He took Noah in his mouth and gave him the best blowjob he could give on Noah's above average erection.

Noah pulled Luke up rather quickly though. "I haven't been with anyone since you Luke. I never wanted to be. If you keep doing that, it won't take me long."

"I haven't been with anyone either, Noah." said Luke.

"You mean you never…" said Noah.

"No, never did." said Luke.

Secretly, Noah was pleased to hear that Luke and Reid never had sex. Luke however could see happiness in Noah's eyes.

Noah took off his shoes, socks and pants and pulled Luke back into a kiss. He began pushing down Luke's shorts without much luck because they were so tight. Noah kissed his way down to Luke's chest and as he knelt down, he pulled off Luke's shorts and took Luke's erection in his mouth. He only sucked on it for a few minutes before Luke said that he was going to blow, so Noah backed off.

He pulled Luke into the bedroom and said "I can't wait till after the shower. Where's your stuff?"

"In the night stand." said Luke.

Noah walked Luke over to the bed and laid him down and then reached in the nightstand and pulled out the lube and a condom.

"I don't think you need the condom, Noah." said Luke.

"I haven't been with anyone except you but I did have a major operation and got drunk a lot and did coke twice. While I don't think I did anything, I can't be 100% sure. I love you too much to do anything to hurt you, so until I know for sure we wrap it." said Noah.

"I understand and you are right, I should get tested too." said Luke. "I love you too, bubby."

Noah kissed down Luke's chest until he got to Luke's erection. He took it into his mouth for a while and then licked down to his nuts. He tried swallowing them, which Luke loved and went even lower to Luke's ass. Noah licked around and then trusted his tongue in and out while slowly jacking off Luke's cock. This had Luke moaning and moving his head from side to side.

He lubed up a finger and gently pressed it into Luke. He looked up to see his lover's face was fine, so he slowly pulled it out to the tip and shoved it back in. In a few minutes, he added a second and then a third finger. Luke was moaning more loudly now.

"Please take me Noah." moans Luke.

Noah put the condom on and ran some lube over it and pressed his erection into Luke's ass. He looked at Luke's face to see his reaction but he soon hit bottom. He saw a little pain, so he eased himself out a little bit and stopped until Luke's expression changed.

Once it did, he slipped himself out to the tip and slowly worked his way back in. He kept up the pace for a few minutes and then starting working himself in and out faster and faster. Luke's moaning started slow but he was moaning loudly now.

He knew he was hitting the right spot when Luke's eyes were rolling up in his forehead and gave a loud moaning. He just kept targeting that spot as it was giving Luke the most pleasure.

"Oh my god, Noah, I'm going to…" moaned Luke.

Luke wasn't able to finish because he was cumming without even being touched. Noah at the same time was cumming as well.

As they were lying in bed, in afterglow, "Wow, that was even better than I remember it." Luke said "I think you should move in here with me. This place is bigger."

"Ok." said Noah.


	8. Chapter 8

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: **NC-17 (Contains graphic gay sex scene)**

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throughout entire story._

-P-

Chapter 8:

-P-

It's been about eight months since Luke and Noah began living together in Los Angeles. Luke opened up a Los Angeles branch of Grimaldi Shipping and the foundation. Both are doing very well and Lucinda was pleased by the growth of both ventures.

Noah had been working directly with Steven and was even allowed to direct some scenes and Noah was tapped to co-direct a small animated short for the studio where he would be given the lead role as director but would have an experienced director to help show Noah the ropes.

Since the office and the studio were down the street from each other, they started working the same schedule so they could be together more. Luke knew weeks in advanced when Noah's schedule would be light or heavy and Luke set his accordingly, so they could spend as much time with each other as possible. They were now closer than they had ever been. Therapy was helping them to understand their past decisions, so they would hopefully never make them again.

-P-

"Noah, what's wrong with you today?" asked Steven. "You're very distracted today."

"You know that Luke and I are going back to Oakdale for a week?" asked Noah.

"Yes." Steven said, not knowing where this was leading.

"I plan on asking Luke to marry me while we are there." Noah blurted out. He explained that he wanted to ask Luke at Snyder's pond.

"Congratulations. You guys are so in love. What's the problem?" asked Steven.

"I have to pick out rings and I'm not sure what to get or where to get them from." said Noah all confused.

"I see your point." Steven said, as he picked up and dialed his phone. "Kate, it's Steven, can you come over to the studio over lunch?" there was a pause. "Thank you dear. I appreciate that." and he hung up his phone.

"If Kate can't help you, nobody can. She knows her way around a jewelry store like nobody I know." laughed Steven. "She will be here around lunch."

"I don't even know how to thank you. I've been so nervous about it. I want it to be perfect." Noah said with sincerity.

"Five dollars says she picks out something for herself while she is there." laughed Steven. Noah didn't take the bet.

-P-

Kate gave Noah a big hug when he told her what he needed and they left immediately. He knew he wanted a diamonds all the way around the ring but unfortunately, the jeweler didn't have any in the men's section but the jeweler suggested an eternity ring, which were mostly worn by women but some men do buy them. Noah was able to find a 3 ½ Ct square blue sapphire and diamond 14K white gold eternity band. The diamonds and Sapphires alternated in the ring and the band had no pattern. They were able to find a wedding band that matched perfectly with the band on the eternity ring.

Kate was ecstatic by Noah's choice, saying his choice was very manly but romantic but she would have wanted the pink sapphires. She did however by herself a necklace.

Since the studio always used the jewelry store for their movies and Steven and Kate used them personally, Noah was able to get a huge discount. He was able to put down half the money and the other half would be paid in monthly payments but it was worth the extra money to have a ring that Luke would love to show off.

-P-

Luke and Noah were so happy to finally be home in Oakdale. The second day they were home, the family decided to have a picnic at the house. That was the day that Noah decided to pop the question.

Luke and Noah took a nice leisurely walk, hand in hand, out to the pond before the party began. Both men missed the beauty of pond.

"I missed it here." said Noah. Luke agreed. "Do you remember the first time we were here?"

"Yes." said Luke, "I invited you and Maddie over for a swim."

"I was so in love with you then, even though I denied it." said Noah. "I love you even more now."

"I love you too." said Luke as they kissed.

"We've finally been able to..." Noah stumbled with his words.

"What?" Luke asked.

Noah looked into Luke's eyes.

"I love you Luciano Snyder. I've loved you from the minute I met you and even though we've had issues in the past, we've worked though them and are happier now than we've ever been." said Noah. "I think we need to make our partnership legal."

Noah got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" asked Noah.

Luke couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes, Noah, I will marry you." Luke said with tears in his eyes.

Noah stood back up and gave Luke a big lingering kiss. He pulled out the engagement rings gave the box to Luke. Luke gasped when he opened them.

"Oh, Noah, they are beautiful." Luke said with wonder. "I love the blue sapphires, they match your eyes. They must have cost a fortune."

"They did but you are worth it." said Noah. "Besides, could you see Lucinda if I gave you a puny diamond?" Luke started laughing.

-P-

Noah took out Luke's ring.

"I love you, Luke and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." said Noah as he put Luke's ring on his finger.

"I love you, Noah and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." said Luke as he put Noah's ring on his finger.

They stood there and kissed until Luke's phone rang. It was Emma telling him that everyone had arrived and dinner was ready.

They both walked back to the house with their arms wrapped around each other. Both had silly grins on their faces.

"Let's just see who notices first, Ok?" said Luke.

"Fine with me." snickered Noah.

-P-

Everyone was sitting at the table when they boys walked in. They washed their hands in the sink and then sat down to eat. Lily, Holden and the kids, Jack, Carly and the kids, Emma, Lucinda, Maddie, Casey, Allison and Aaron were all sitting at the table.

Part way through the meal, Lily, who was sitting across from them, noticed Luke's ring when he reached for his water. When Noah reached for his water with his left hand, she noticed the same ring on his finger.

Lily screamed with joy, scaring everyone around her. She got up and ran around the table and pulled both boys in a hug.

"I just can't believe it." Lily said excitedly.

"Lily, what's wrong with you?" asked Holden.

Lily raised both boys left hand up in the air. Everyone noticed the matching rings but nobody said anything.

"Noah asked me to marry him while we were out at the pond." said Luke.

"And Luke said yes." replied Noah as he leaned over and gave Luke a kiss on the lips.

Emma, Lucinda, Lily and Holden had tears in their eyes.

Everyone quickly congratulated them and then went back to eating. Everyone started asking questions about when the wedding would be and where would they have it.

"We haven't decided on anything yet for the wedding." said Luke.

"June 1st is the day we met." said Noah.

"Yes, but I didn't like you at first." replied Luke. Everyone looked at Luke. "Well, he was late and it pissed me off." which made everyone laugh.

"August 17th was our first kiss." said Noah.

"You were dating Maddie." said Luke. "Wait, today's the 17th."

"Yes, I know." smirked Noah. "That kiss meant a lot to me."

"August 17th it is then." said Luke.

"One item down, 300 more items to worry about." laughed Noah. Everyone laughed with him.

After dinner, everyone was still talking. Noah pulled his chair away from the table and Ethan got up and sat in Noah's lap.

"I'm going to be your brother-in-law next year." said Noah.

"You're already my brother." said Ethan as he hugged Noah tightly.

"Thank you, Ethan; you're a brother to me too." Noah said with tears in his eyes.

-P-

Everyone got up and congratulated the newly engaged couple again before they left. Everyone loved the rings.

"Darling, that ring is so gorgeous." said Lucinda. "You know if you bought a..."

"Yes, that's why I got him this one." interrupted Noah.

Lucinda laughed and she pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

-P-

After all the congratulations were in order, Lily, Emma and Lucinda sat down at the kitchen table and started talking about the wedding. What it should look like, where it should be and how grand it will be. Luke, Noah and Holden just stood there laughing.

"Don't you think the boys should decide?" asked Holden.

"No." all three said at once, causing Luke and Noah to laugh.

"Dad's right, Noah and I will make the big decisions about the wedding but we would love to have you three help us." said Luke.

"Personally, I'm thinking of a summer picnic. Maybe one of Emma's famed barbeques. Something real casual and fun, like a 1950's garden party." said Noah.

"Don't you think that's a little too casual for a wedding, darling?" hoped Lucinda.

"The best times I can remember were spent here at the farm with your family. Swimming in the pond, riding the horses, football games and especially the family dinners and holidays." said Noah. "Although, I don't think the guests should have to muck out the barn." everyone laughed.

"I think that's a great idea, Noah." said Luke. "It's our family that makes the farm so special. We can hire some lifeguards for the pond and have people come take care of the horses for those who want to ride and get some ponies for the kids."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Lily asked with concern in her voice.

"As long as it's ok with Grandma, I think so." said Luke looking at Noah. Noah agreed.

"I think it sounds great." said Emma. "I'd be happy to have your reception here."

"I think that sounds great." said Holden.

"How about the ceremony?" asked Emma.

"I would love to get married down by the pond." said Luke.

"I would like that." said Noah. "The pond means so much to us."

Noah noticed that Luke kept looking down at his ring. He took Luke's hand and said "You know that it's real."

"I just can't believe it." replied Luke. "There were times that I had my doubts that it would ever happen."

"Believe it. I will be with you forever." promised Noah.

Luke and Noah moved so they were looking at each other, knee to knee.

"Your kidney changed me." Luke said honestly. "I was always scared that I would be alone in life and that made me do some stupid things. Since your kidney, I'm much calmer, less impulsive than I ever have been in the past and I can still feel the love radiate out from it."

"When I thought I lost your love, it scared the hell out of me. I also did some stupid things and luckily Lily was there to help me figure out that I needed help. Therapy help made me realize all the wrong things I've done in the past were rooted in how I grew up. I learned so much since then. I'm a better person than I was and now I can be the best person for you in the future." promised Noah.

Lily, Lucinda and Emma had tears running down their cheeks.

-P-

"There is one thing that I would like to do after the ceremony, if it's ok with all of you." asked Noah.

"What is that dear?" asked Emma.

"I'd like to change my last name to Snyder when we get married." said Noah.

Everyone looked at Noah with shock.

"Why?" asked Holden.

Noah took Luke's hand and said, "We are starting off new when we get married. The Mayer name only holds pain in my life and the Snyder name holds happiness in my life. The only time I've been happy in my life is when I'm with Luke or all of you."

"You've been part of our family every since Luke was shot." said Emma. "You should finalize it. You have my blessing." Everyone shook their head yes.

"Thank you." said Noah.

-P-

"Well, I hate to say this but you need to go." said Lily.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"We have to get over to Fashions." replied Lily. "You have to come up with what to wear."

"But we have a year." Noah sounded confused.

"Are you kidding?" laughed Emma. "That's not time enough to hold a good wedding."

"You have to plan these things well in advance." said Lucinda.

"I better go with them or they will screw it up." Lily said with determination.

"Men, why do we bother?" laughed Lucinda. Lily and Emma laughed with her.

The men in the room just all shook their heads and said nothing.

-P-

Luke, Noah and Lily walk into Fashions and spot Lisa and Barbara talking.

"You are just the two people we wanted to talk to." said Noah.

"What are you boys doing back in town?" asked Lisa.

"Well, we are getting married." Luke said as gave Noah a one arm hug.

"Really, that's great." as Lisa hugged Luke and Noah.

"I was wondering if it was going to happen." said Barbara. "It's just perfect."

"Let see the ring." said Lisa.

They stuck out both their hands and showed them the diamond and blue sapphire ring.

"Oh honey, they are gorgeous." said Lisa.

"You better believe it." said Barbara.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Lisa.

"Mom dragged us down here so we can talk to you both about what we are going to wear." laughed Luke.

"They didn't see the urgency." said Lily to Barbara and Lisa.

Barbara and Lisa shook their heads in acknowledgment. Luke and Noah looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

-P-

"We are having it as Snyder Pond, so it won't be overly formal." said Luke.

"Have you ever watched the movie Easter Parade?" Noah asked hopefully.

Everyone shook their head yes.

"Good. We are looking something close to that." said Noah. "Sun dresses with big hats or those umbrella things."

"Parasols." said Lisa. "An old fashioned garden party theme. That would be perfect."

"And for the men, some light cotton suits and shirts in summer colors." said Noah.

"That would be perfect." said Barbara.

"Something that won't lose its shape but also won't be overly hot in the summer." said Luke.

"We'd like to put in a flier in the wedding invitation to show the guests the style." said Luke.

"We would like Barbara to make dresses for Mom, Lucinda and Emma." said Luke. "Maybe make them out of the same fabric pattern but in different colors.

"We do not need to have dresses made for us." said Lily.

"Yes, you do. You three need to stand out as Mother's of the grooms." replied Luke.

Lily was excited by the suggestion. Maybe they can handle this.

"We also would like to find something that would be exclusive for ourselves. A formal jacket that we can take off after the ceremony, so we can be just as casual as everyone else." said Noah.

They looked at suit after suit and they both found something they liked. They found a pattern collection they liked that came with different flowers on them. They though Lily should have the pattern with lilies on them. Lucinda and Emma could pick out what they wanted.

When they got back to the house, they talked a little bit more and left all the wedding and reception decisions to Emma, Lucinda and Lily warning them that they shouldn't get too frilly or too fancy. They just wanted things simple.


	9. Chapter 9

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: **NC-17 (Contains graphic gay sex scene)**

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throughout entire story._

-P-

Chapter 9:

-P-

A year went by pretty fast.

-P-

Noah had been given more opportunities directing with small budget films that took a week or two to film and shorts but Noah was becoming famous for being "the shot". His colleagues nicknamed him "the shot" because he could look at a script, the set and actor positions and almost immediately know the best angle to shoot the scene. He had helped some of the directors with shots when they got stuck. It helped save time and a lot of money for the studio. He hated the nick name because it reminded him too much of Luke getting shot by his father.

Noah was also learning the entire process of filmmaking from the writing of the manuscripts, the raising of money, the prep work, the actual filming and editing. He was even getting into the promotional side of the business too. Every project seemed to have its own hiccups and fixing those hiccups was giving him a huge learning opportunity. In just over a year's time, he was already making in the low six digits.

-P-

Luke's L.A. office in just over a year's time, almost out sold the Oakdale and European operations. Grimaldi shipping was becoming a force on the west coast of the United States and in Asia and South America. Luke was making in the high six digits and growing fat.

At Luke's insistence, they added top of the line video conferencing system into all of their offices, so each office could participate in conferences with anyone they needed. They checked their customers and chose a system that was compatible with virtually all of them.

The foundation had a few black tie events in L.A. that brought out some huge stars. As soon as it was known that Steven Spielberg would be attending, everyone in Hollywood wanted to come. Because of those events, they had even more money to help those in need.

-P-

They flew Barbara out for a fitting. They would be wearing light charcoal pants with a white suit jacket and either a Red or Blue shirt, depending on what they though looked best.

-P-

"Noah, we're going to be late." said Luke. "Come on or the plane will leave without us."

"Are you kidding, you own the plane. It leaves when you say it does." said Noah.

Grimaldi Shipping was doing so well that they added a jet for the west coast operation to use. Of course, that meant mostly Luke.

"I'm just excited. We have tons of things to do in Oakdale before the wedding and the sooner we get there the quicker we can get married." said Luke with excitement.

"I'm not even going to argue with that logic." laughed Noah. "But I'm ready." as he walked in with his suit case.

They drove to the airport and boarded their jet. They were soon in the air and headed to Oakdale to get married in three days.

"Luke, I know we decided not to get anything for each other for the wedding but I think we should." said Noah.

"What, did you buy something?" accused Luke.

"No, I have not." said Noah. "Why don't we buy a home in L.A.?"

Luke thought for a minute and said, "I think that's a great idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Your trust fund is still growing like mad. We make well over a million a year between the two of us. Let's get ourselves a show house?"

"What, a show house, you?" teased Luke.

"Between the Hollywood folks and your two ventures, we need some place other than a townhouse to entertain and be proud to bring these 'rich' folks by." said Noah. "I'm not ashamed of the townhouse but it's not the place you want to invite Steven over to."

"I know what you mean." said Luke. "If we get something like Mom's house, which isn't too fancy, that would be good. I don't see us wanting a palace like Lucinda has."

"I'd love to find a little farm, like Emma's but I think that would cost more than we can afford at the moment." said Noah. "But let's take any money that we get from the wedding and use it as a down payment for a house."

"Great idea bubby." said Luke. "Don't tell anyone though. Let's surprise them." Noah liked that idea.

"Luke, do you think your grandmothers and parents would mind if I called them Mom, Dad, and Grandmother or Grandma?" asked Noah quietly. "You know, after the wedding?"

"I think they would love it." Luke said as he held Noah's hand. "I don't think you would have to wait till the wedding though. I bet they would love it now. You do know they already consider you their son."

"I know." said Noah. "It still blows my mind."

"Hey, that's my job." laughed Luke as he gave Noah a big kiss.

-P-

They got off the plane and got into the limo that was waiting for them and had the driver go to the farm. When they got to the farm, they noticed that everything was freshly painted. There were flowers planted everywhere and the grass was as green as could be, mulch around the trees and bushes making the house and barn look so great.

They started walking to the door when Faith, Nat and Ethan came running up to them. Of course, Ethan ran right to Noah. Frankly, Luke was a little jealous that his little brother liked Noah better than him.

They had grown and matured in the past year. No longer did Luke look to drink or have pains of jealousy and Noah didn't want to run every time there was a bad fight. In fact, the more the year went on the number of fights decreased as they learned how to trust each other and work through their issues. They were able to talk things out without everything blowing up in their faces, like they normally would and they never went to bed angry. They learned to think about their partner's feelings before they did anything impulsive or made any big decisions. They were no longer kids. They matured.

-P-

As they walked into the house at the farm, they were greeted by Emma and Luke's parents. Luke gave Emma a hug first and then he went to give his parents a hug.

Emma pulled Noah into a hug and Noah said "Hi Grandma, how are things?"

Emma pulled back in shock and looked at Noah.

Noah immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Luke said…"

Emma interrupted. "No, its fine calling me Grandma, It just surprised me that's all." She pulled him back into a hug and they both started crying. "I'm proud to have you as my grandson."

Holden, Lily and Luke watched with tears in their eyes as Noah and Emma cried in each other's arms. When it broke up, Noah went to hug Lily.

"Hi, Mom, it's great to see you again." asked Noah.

"Everything's just fine son." replied Lily. Again, everyone's tears came back. They broke apart and Noah went to Holden.

"Hi Dad, how are things with you and the farm?" asked Noah.

Luke moved over and stood in between Emma and Lily and they watched Noah hug Holden.

"Things are great son." Holden replied as he pulled Noah into a hug. "Are you sure calling me Dad won't bring back, you know, any bad memories?"

"Not yet. I knew I wanted to call you Dad for a while." said Noah. "Therapy has helped me separate my feeling for him and the word, for the most part anyway."

"I'm glad son." said Holden.

"We do have one thing to discuss though." said Luke.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Noah doesn't have any family to walk him down the aisle and we were wondering if either of you want to walk with Noah." asked Luke.

"I think we would be proud. Do you have any preferences?" asked Lily.

"No." said Noah.

"I'll walk with Noah." said Emma. "You always reminded me of my Harvey. Talk dark and handsome." Noah blushed.

"Grandma, stop coming on to my future husband." laughed Luke. Everyone laughed at the joke.

"I'll walk with Noah too." said Lily. "Holden and Lucinda can walk Luke down."

"Are you sure, Lily?" asked Holden.

"I'm not losing a son, I'm gaining one." said Lily as she pulled Noah into another hug. "Noah can walk down first and then we can all hug Luke when he comes down."

"That sounds good." said Luke.

-P-

Everyone gathered for lunch to welcome Luke and Noah home. Everyone listened to some stories that Noah told about the studio and working with movie stars. Noah named several movie stars that will actually be at the wedding. Everyone seemed excited.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" asked Faith.

"Actually, we aren't right now." replied Luke. Everyone looked in shock. "We've decided to spend two nights in the honeymoon suite at The Lakeview and then come back to the farm for the rest of the week."

"We barely see all of you as it is. We can go away a little later but it's important for us to be with family now." said Noah.

"Are you sure?" asked Holden.

"Every day I get to spend with Luke is a honeymoon." laughed Noah. Everyone busted out laughing.

"You couldn't say that with a straight face though." Luke laughed back.

Emma had an apple pie for desert. Both Luke and Noah missed Emma's cooking.

"My cooking is the reason they want to stay here." giggled Emma.

"How did you guess?" Noah teased back.

-P-

That' evening, they spent with friends at Al's. Will and Gwen, Casey and Allison, Maddie and Hunter, and Jade and Ricco. Jade stayed away from Will and Gwen but nobody let their feelings get in the way of the good time and a good time was had by all until Reid walked into Al's.

Jade stood up pull down her pants that were riding up a little too much for her liking, as Reid walked up to the table.

"Ah, Mr. Snyder and Mr. Mayer, here for the big day I suppose." asked Reid. "I'm sure my invitation was lost in the mail."

"It must have." said Noah bluntly.

"California must agree with you two." said Reid trying not to sound jealous. "You look… ok."

Seeing how uncomfortable Luke and Noah had gotten since this guy walked into Al's, Jade walked over and got into his face and said "Who's this guy?"

"Jade, this is Reid." Luke said.

"Dr. Reid Oliver, Neurosurgeon." corrected Reid. "I'm the one who gave Noah is eyesight back and..."

"This is the guy. God, you must have been desperate." Jade said bluntly looking Reid over. "You gave up such a hot piece of ass for him?", pointing at Reid.

"Uh oh, it's a throw down." laughed Casey.

"Listen, I just wanted…" started Reid.

"Yea, we know you just wanted to start trouble." interrupted Jade.

"Listen, I…" started Reid.

"There's only one home wrecker here tonight and it's me." stated Jade. "Take a hike."

Looking towards Luke, "What was it in your perverse mind that attracted this rude little man to you?" said Jade.

"He reminded me of you." laughed Luke, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"Who are you?" Reid asked bluntly.

"I'm Luke's cousin, Jade." said Jade.

They were interrupted by someone calling Reid's name.

"Reid, I said lets go, I have the food." said Tyler. "Hey, Luke and Noah, congrats on the wedding but we can't stay and talk. See you later." as he pulled Reid out of the door. Reid took one last look at Luke as he was pulled out the door by Tyler.

"Tyler is dating Reid?" a stunned Luke said, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it." said Casey. "Chris walked in on them, going at it, in a hospital room and he almost fired Reid. Tyler is not allowed in the hospital for six months, unless he's sick."

"That's funny." laughed Noah.

"Reid is good at being snarky but Jade is the master." laughed Casey.

"You better believe it." laughed Jade. "He's a lightweight."

"The win by knock out, Jade Taylor." laughed Ricco, as he held up one of Jades arms.

Everyone was laughing so hard that they almost fell out of their chairs.

After things calmed down, Luke and Noah got caught up on all the gossip in town. It had been a long time since they had seen their friends and they told them all about their lives in L.A. and everyone shared their lives. Jade surprised everyone because she seemed really happy with Ricco.

-P-

The wedding day arrived to Luke waking up in bed alone. Luke began to wonder where Noah was when Noah walked into the room with a tray of food.

"What's all this?" Luke asked with surprise.

"I made my future husband breakfast on his wedding day." said Noah with pride.

"It all looks so great." said Luke as he looked over the omelet, home fries, toast, orange juice and bacon.

They sat there and talked about the things they needed to do before the wedding while they ate their delicious food.

"You guys need to be ready in forty five minutes." said Holden as he sneaked a piece of bacon of their tray.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Not sure, I'm just the messenger." asked Holden. "Hey, nobody made me bacon."

"Dad, what's going on with mom and you?" asked Luke.

"You shouldn't worry about that on your wedding day." said Holden. Seeing that it was going to stop Luke, he continued, "Well, we are going to counseling still and we're dating but we don't know if we should get married again. Things are going so well that we're afraid to do it."

"How does grandma feel about you shacking up?" asked Luke.

"Luke." Noah replied with shock.

"It's ok, Noah. She's not real happy about it but she understands." said Holden. "She's from the generation where you got married. I just think that it's best for us right now. No pressure with the paper, so to speak, at least for us."

"I think it's great that you're trying to work things out." Noah said to Holden. He looked at Luke and said "Don't you get any ideas, mister; we're getting married today if I have to have grandma get that shotgun after you." All three laughed.

Holden looked at his watch. "Now you have 30 minutes to get ready."

They both ran into the bathroom together while Holden ate the rest of their bacon and took the tray away. When Luke and Noah were ready a limo picked them up and whisked them away for a morning of pampering at the local spa.

When they returned they ran upstairs to change into their wedding clothes. They were getting married in an hour. They both just had to change their clothes. They had a massage, manicures and pedicure, mud wrap and facials, a steam and a shower. They also got their hair done as well.

"Come on guys." as Jack walked into Luke's bedroom. "You don't want to be late at your own wedding?"

They were dressed but didn't have their ties or jackets on but Jack shoved them out the door and down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Jack offered to help Noah with his tie.

"The last time someone helped me with my tie, I kissed him." Noah said with a grin on his face.

Jack gave Noah funny look and said, "You are on your own." He stepped back away from Noah and said "Luke, you need to help Noah with his tie."

"Oh, come on jack. Just one kiss before I get married." teased Noah.

"Forget it." Jack said as he backed up even more.

Luke and Noah busted out laughing. Luke helped Noah with his tie. Once they were ready they looked at each other.

"Wow, Mr. Snyder. You are looking pretty hot." whistled Noah.

"You are too, future Mr. Snyder." laughed Luke.

Before they could kiss, Emma, Lily and Lucinda walked into the room in their dresses. They all looked fantastic.

"You all look wonderful." said Luke. Noah agreed.

"You two look great as well." said Emma.

They all hugged.

"Shall we walk to the pond?" asked Lucinda.

"Sure, it's time." Luke said nervously.

-P-

They all walked out the door. Not a single person was in sight other than the caterers rushing around. They saw a tent with some table under it and then some picnic tables scattered around the tent. Flowers were all over the place, in the ground, on the tables and wrapped around the tent poles.

"Everything looks so nice." said Noah as he pulled Emma into a hug as they walked. Luke agreed.

-P-

Both Luke and Noah noticed small bouquets of flowers on the ground, every two feet, marking the path out to the pond. The ground seemed level under their feet, so they must have had it rolled to smooth out the ground.

Luke gasped when he saw the pond come into view. Someone had sprinkled wild flower seeds all over the place. The entire area around the pond looked like a field of wild flowers. Luke had never seen it so beautiful before. There were about a dozen white swans in the pond and the lily pads were in bloom with pinkish flowers, the toads were croaking and you could see dragonflies flying around the pond. There was even a beaver and mink on the opposite side of the pond sunning themselves and foraging for food.

They noticed that there was an altar with the chairs in a half circle around it. The altar was a four posted square canopy with white roses and greenery woven through it. They noticed the women in their big hats or parasols to shade them from the sun and the men had their brimmed hats on. From the back, they looked wonderful. Photographers were walking around snapping pictures of everyone and three video cameras getting all the action.

Steven and Will walked up to them and shook their hands.

"Wait." said Noah. He excused himself and adjusted the camera angles of all three cameras and walked back over to where Luke was standing. "Sorry, the angles were wrong."

"The Shot strikes again." laughed Steven.

Noah rolled his eyes and looked at Emma.

"We placed alter on the spot where I first kissed your grandfather here at the pond. I will never forget that day." said Emma wistfully. "I thought it would be a good start for you too. I miss that man." Both Luke and Noah gave Emma a big hug.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Luke said with tears. "I've never seen the pond it look so grand before."

"We wanted to make it special for you." said Lily.

"It took a lot of hard work but it was worth it." said Lucinda.

Reverend Graves was from Luke and Noah's church in California. He was on his way to a conference on the east coast and agreed to drop by and officiate the ceremony. With all the talking by Luke and Noah about the pond, he was curious to see it.

"Are you two boys ready to tie the knot?" asked Rev. Graves.

"We sure are. It looks like everyone is ready." replied Luke.

Rev. Graves walked up to the altar and stood there. He told everyone to stay seated during the walk down the aisle.

Emma and Lily stood on either side of Noah and behind them stood Lucinda and Holden on either side of Luke. The wedding march sounded and Ethan walked down the aisle with the rings. Noah started walking down the center aisle. When they got to the altar, Emma, Lily and Noah and waited for Luke's party to finish walking down the aisle. When Luke got to the altar, the parents and grandmothers kissed both boys and then stood off to the side. Hand in hand Luke and Noah walked up to Rev. Graves. Their best men, Will and Steven stood beside them. Ethan still stood in front of the alter on the grass with the rings.

-P-

Rev. Graves started, "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Luke and Noah a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, through good times and the rough, their love has blossomed and matured and now they have decided to live their lives together as one."

Rev. Graves continued, "Who supports this couple to wed?"

Lucinda, Holden, Emma and Lily said at the same time, "I do."

Five local boys from the boy's choir stood up and sang I Wanna Grow Old With You by Westlilfe as Luke and Noah slowed danced as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Lily, Emma and Lucinda were already crying.

-P-

Rev. Graves continued after the song was over, "Luke and Noah wrote their own vows."

Noah started his vows, "The first thing I remember about you, Luciano Snyder, is how comfortable you were in your own skin and that was so amazing to me. I was a mess. I was half in the closet and half in denial but I got through all that because of you. I am the man I am because of your love, your strength and your patience. Even after all the things we have been through that have tested our love, you are still the man you were when we first met. I had never known love until I met you. I didn't know how to give it or even how to accept it. You taught me how to give love and to receive love. Your family invited me into their fold as one of their own and I'll always be grateful to your family, I mean our family, for sticking by me, even when they probably shouldn't have."

Luke had tears running down his face and he grinned when Noah corrected himself when he said "our family".

" When we worked on Invisible Girl at WOAK together with Maddie, I asked you who the inspiration was but you never told us but figured it out in therapy that you were the burned by love inspiration."

Luke shook his head yes. Maddie gasped when Luke shook his head yes. It never occurred to her that Luke was the inspiration.

"Luciano Snyder, I love you with my entire being, you are my happy ending and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." Noah was crying with Luke by the time he finished.

-P-

Luke started his vows, "Before you came into my life. I never had anyone who cared for me in a way that I cared for them. I was lonely. I would look at Will and Gwen and think that I would never have that, not here in Oakdale. Then you came into WOAK and when our hands touched picking up the tapes; I knew I was in love. But there was only one slight problem."

Noah giggled, along with everyone else.

"Four years ago today, you first kissed me at WOAK and my life changed forever, Noah Mayer. I finally had someone who loved me, just as much as I loved him. It was so amazing. We've made it through some really bad times but all of that made us stronger and made our love stronger."

"I grew up in a loving family but I never knew how to love someone so completely until I met you. Loving a lover is different than loving family. Loving family comes naturally. Loving a lover has to be worked on and maintained or that love can be lost. We almost lost that because we were too busy thinking with our brains instead of our hearts."

Noah had tears running down his face.

"When you donated your kidney to me, I knew right away it was you because I could feel it. I could feel the warmth of your love that radiates out from it and I still feel it. It comforts me and keeps me grounded. There are no words that I know, that can describe how much I love you."

Knowing that Luke was finished, Noah put a hand up to Luke's face and said, "When you look at me like that, I can see the love. You do not need to use words. I can see just how much you love me from deep in your soul."

-P-

There was a moment of silence after the vows.

"Now we will exchange the rings." said Rev. Graves.

The best men took the rings from Ethan. Steven gave a ring to Noah and Noah turned and took Luke's hand.

"This ring is a token of my love, Luke. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." said Noah as he put the ring on Luke's finger.

Will gave a ring to Luke and Luke turned and took Noah's hand.

"This ring is a token of my love, Noah. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." said Luke as he put the ring on Noah's finger.

-P-

There was a silence for a minute.

"Noah look across the pond." pointed Luke. There stood a buck with five female deer with their young eating the wildflowers and green grass. Rev. Graves turned to look and everyone took a couple of minutes to stare at the beautiful sight.

Rev. Graves spoke aloud, "I wondered why Luke and Noah were so insistent on getting married at a pond. I'm from Los Angeles and I was thinking some mucky old pond in the country. What a horrible place to get married but boy was I wrong. This place is so beautiful and peaceful, I completely understand now. When I think of what heaven looks like, I'll think of this place."

"Watch out, Grandma will have you mucking out the barn." laughed Noah, as everyone started laughing.

"That would be ok, as long as I was able to get another piece of pie." laughed Rev. Graves.

-P-

"By the power invested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband." said Rev. Graves.

Luke and Noah gave each other a passionate kiss.

"I present to you Mr. and Mr. Snyder." said Rev. Graves.

-P-

Luke and Noah step down off of the altar and are surrounded by family and friends to congratulate them. Lily, Holden, Emma, Lucinda, Aaron, Abigail, Faith, Nat, Ethan, Jack, Carly, Parker, Sage, JJ, Caleb, Iva, Ellie, Meg, Josh, Steven , Kate, Margo, Tom, Casey, Allison, Lisa, Barbara, Henry, Will, Gwen, Maddie, Hunter, Jade, Janet, Liberty, Dallas, Dr. Bob, Kim, Katie, Chris, Brian and everyone else who came.

Luke and Noah finally saw everyone from the front finally. The women in the fifties inspired garden party dresses with big flowing hats or parasols and the men their fifties inspired suits. Even the kids looked great. Luke and Noah were completely happy.

Everyone had wandered off to the reception while Luke and Noah were taking pictures with the wedding party and celebrities who came.


	10. Chapter 10

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: **NC-17 (Contains graphic gay sex scene)**

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throughout entire story._

-P-

Chapter 10:

-P-

Noah pulls Luke aside.

"Are you happy?" asked Noah.

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover it." replied Luke as he kissed Noah.

They could hear cameras taking pictures of them kissing.

"Looks like they are not going to stop taking pictures of us today." laughed Noah.

"Make sure you lock the bathroom door." laughed Luke.

-P-

As they walk hand in hand to the reception, Luke was admiring the rings on his finger.

"I can't believe we just got married." said Luke.

"It's a dream that I don't ever want to wake up from." replied Noah.

They both chucked but they got a whiff of the barbeque that was cooking and picked up the pace.

-P-

The reception was a big blur for Luke and Noah.

The toasts were given and they sat down and ate, which was all of Emma's favorite barbeque foods. Chicken, pulled pork and ribs with Emma's secret recipe sauce, burgers with corn on the cob, beans, coleslaw, macaroni salad, potato salad and homemade chips.

Once dinner was over, they had the cutting of the wedding cake and what a beautiful cake it was. Lucinda had someone flown in to make the cake from New York. It was the most moist and creamiest cake you've ever eaten and melted in your mouth. It was decorated to match the flowers at the reception. Rev. Graves and Steven had a piece of Emma's pie as well.

After everyone had their cake, Luke and Noah spent most of their time walking around talking to people and posing for pictures. Noah had a camera setup and a camera person. Their job was to have every guest leave a wedding greeting for the happy couple. It also was a way to get on film what everyone looked like.

-P-

WOAK interviewed the happy couple. They also interviewed some of the celebrities that came and how they knew the boys along with Lucinda and the backers of the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping that were also invited. The wedding was big news in Oakdale. Virtually everyone in town knew who Luke and Noah were.

An hour after cake, some of the parents and kids went into the changing rooms to change into either jeans to go horseback riding or into swim suits to go take a dip in the pond. Emma had some horseshoes pits to occupy everyone's time as well.

Some of Emma's friends even starting making a wedding quilt from pieces of fabric from Luke and Noah's old clothes and fabric from guests and from the Snyder's. It would take a few months but then Luke and Noah would have fabulous quilt to keep forever.

-P-

About 7:00pm, the Snyder football game started and when it got dark, they let Luke and Noah light the bonfire. It was around 10:00pm when Luke and Noah decided to leave.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding." said Luke.

"We will never forget this day in our lives and all of you for sharing it with us." said Noah.

"We love you all and we wish you a good night because we are going to have one." laughed Luke.

Luke's immediate family met them at the limo. Everyone gave Luke and Noah a hug before they noticed that it was the only one limo was still there, so Luke and Noah told anyone who needed to go to The Lakeview to hop in the limo.

It was like people shoving themselves into a Volkswagen. Between the front and back they were able to fit everyone in they needed, they even had people sitting on the floor in the back. It was like a can of sardines with twenty people in a stretch limo. Video cameras and normal cameras were capturing the moment. Barbara sat down next to Steven and screamed when she saw who was sitting next to her. Once everyone was in, the limo left for The Lakeview.

When the limo arrived at The Lakeview and the doorman opened up the limo door and started laughing. He tried to help as many people out of the car as he possibly could without tossing them on the curb.

Nobody left to go inside until Luke and Noah got out of the car. Luke laughed out loud because everyone's clothes were all wrinkled but it would be one of those special moments they would carry with them forever.

-P-

They said good night to everyone and went up to their room. Steven and Kate walked up with them. When Luke and Noah got to their room and opened the door, they saw a room full of flowers, petals all over the floor and candles on any flat surface in the room.

Noah carried Luke through the threshold and invited Steven and Kate to look at the room quickly. When they got a closer look, they were all battery powered candles but the feeling was the same without the fire hazard.

Luke and Noah decided to take a nice warm shower together. They slowly and sensually undressed each other while kissing. Noah turned the water on and set the temperature. They got into the shower and continued kissing. Luke took the soap and started washing his husband with slow massaging strokes.

Noah took some shampoo and started shampooing his hair but that caused Luke to be mesmerized at Noah's pecks moving. He took one of Noah's nipples in his mouth and gently bit down on it, while tweaking the other one with his fingers. Noah took some shampoo and started washing Luke's hair too. He started moaning as Luke started getting more and more turned on by Noah's dancing pecks. They rinsed out their hair and Noah started soaping up Luke's body.

-P-

"Do you know how hot you are, Luke?" asked Noah.

"You think I'm hot?" Luke said in his best school boy voice.

"Yes, you know I do." replied Noah.

Noah dropped to his knees and took his husband into his mouth and sucked on it for while. Luke moaned until his pitched changed and Noah took his mouth away.

He turned Luke around and began to rim him.

"Tell me what you want Luke." said Noah.

"I want you to shove your tongue into my hole, now." demanded Luke.

Noah complied.

"Harder, deeper." demanded Luke.

Noah complied.

"Now long licks." said Luke.

Noah complied again.

"Yea, that's it." moaned Luke.

-P-

Noah stood up and started washing and nibbling on Luke's shoulders, causing Luke to moan. He continued washing his way down his back until he came to Luke's ass. He took some extra soap and moved his hand in between Luke's globes and slipped a finger into Luke's hole. Luke took a sharp breath and moaned.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do with you tonight?" asked Noah.

"Tell me." moaned Luke.

"I want to do the most disgusting perverse things to your body and then when I'm done, I'm going to let you do whatever you want to my body." replied Noah sensually in Luke's ear. "I'm going to take you in this shower and then we are going to bed and you're going to take me."

"Sound good." said Luke. "Now fuck me."

Noah took his fingers out of Luke's hole and took Luke's arms and placed both of Luke's hands against the wall of the shower. He lubed up his cock and slid all his nine inches Luke's ass. He pounded Luke's hole with his cock.

"That's it, Noah." said Luke. He groaned when Noah found his prostate. "Fuck me harder Noah."

Noah picked up the pace; doing what Luke asked and he kept rubbing his cock against Luke's prostate until he was ready to explode. At this point, they've been in the shower for so long their skin was pruning up. He knew that Luke would shoot off even without touching himself, so he reached over and turned the shower a little cold.

"Hey, that's cold." Luke moaned.

"You're not going to cum yet, Luke, do you hear me!" moaned Noah in his ear. "I want you to cum in me while you fuck me on the bed."

Luke loved when Noah was forceful in bed. Nothing was more exciting for Luke.

Noah came with such force that he almost collapsed in the shower. Unfortunately, Luke was so turned on that he came with Noah anyway. Luckily, they were both turned on enough to have another round.

They dried each other off slowly and walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and stood by the bed.

-P-

"Do you know what I want?" asked Noah.

"I have an idea." replied Luke.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I end up in the bed in the next room or below us." demanded Noah. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes." replied Luke.

"Good, now place me on the bed." Noah said.

Luke complied and placed Noah on the bed.

"Now get on top of me and grind your dick into mine while you to kiss my lips." demanded Noah.

Again Luke complied without fussing.

Noah knew Luke was turned on. His cock was bone hard and engorged more than normal.

"Now suck my cock." demanded Noah.

Luke descended Noah's body taking time out to suck on Noah's nipples but he knew Noah wanted his cock sucked so he didn't waste too much time there.

"Suck me harder." demanded Noah.

Luke complied.

Noah lifted his legs up to his chest and said with a lot of excitement, "Rim me."

Luke dove in and started rimming Noah's ass. He knew just how he wanted it, so Noah didn't say too much.

"Fuck me, Luke, please." begged Noah.

Luke lubed himself up and slowly inserted himself into Noah. Once Noah was ready, he started fucking Noah's ass.

"Ahhh, that's it. Now keep that up." demanded Noah.

After about ten minutes, Noah said, "Flip me over."

Luke pulled out of Noah and flipped him over onto his hands and knees.

"Now fuck me again." demanded Noah.

Luke inserted his erection back into Noah's ass and started fucking him again.

"Harder." moaned Noah. "Yeah, that's it."

Luke continued to follow his instructions.

"Now find my prostate." demanded Noah.

Luke angled his dick around to where he thought Noah's prostate was located and when he found it, Noah shuttered.

"Oh god. That's it. Right there." moaned Noah. "Now long dick me… make my eyes roll back into my head."

Noah could only moan for a few minutes. Luke had found his prostate and was running the full length of his nine inches against it.

"Grab my hair, Luke." said Noah.

Luke reached over and grabbed a clump of Noah's hair semi gently while continuing to pile drive Noah's ass.

"That's it. Keep it doing that." demanded Noah.

All Luke could do was moan and comply.

"I need to cum." begged Luke.

"No, not yet." demanded Noah

"Noah, I really need to come." begged Luke again.

"No, you're not allowed yet. Come on Luke, fuck me more, harder." demanded Noah.

Luke picked up the pace even more. He knew the fantasy would be dashed a bit if he came so he tried to concentrate on something other than what he was feeling.

A few minutes later Noah said, "When you cum, I want to taste it."

Luke just moaned.

"Now, Luke." Noah said forcefully.

Luke shoved fully into Noah's ass and shot into Noah's ass. Luke came so hard that he thought the tip of his dick was going to blow off. He was seeing stars. Noah came again as well. Luke had fucked him so good that he had built up enough steam to blast off again.

They both had such intense orgasms that they passed out immediately after they stopped shooting. A couple of hours later they woke up. Noah was lying on the bed with his arms and legs stretched out and Luke was still on top of him. Noah's movements woke up Luke who rolled off onto the bed.

-P-

"God, Noah that was so hot." said Luke.

"It better have because I'm going to be walking funny in the morning." Noah said with a little chuckle.

Luke reached down and ran his fingers over Noah's hole, trying to ease some of the soreness out of it.

"Hmm, that feels good." said Noah.

"Oh geez, my cum has leaked out all over the duvet." said Luke.

"I'm not surprised, my chest is glued to it." giggled Noah.

Noah tried to turn over and face Luke but the duvet cover was stuck to his chest. Both Luke and Noah laughed as Luke helped peel it off. They hopped back into the shower to rinse off.

They toweled each other off, took the duvet cover off and crawled in between the sheets. Noah spooned Luke and drifted off to sleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: **PG-13**

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throughout entire story._

-P-

Chapter 11:

-P-

They woke up with someone knocking on their door. It was 9:00am and the knocking continued. Noah slipped on some pajama pants and opened the door.

"Room service." said the waiter. "I have your breakfast."

Noah opened the door as Steven and Kate walked out of their door.

"Man, look at that hot muscular chest." Kate said followed with a whistle.

They heard a voice come out of the room.

"Get your own man, tramp." laughed Luke.

Noah was embarrassed by getting caught without a shirt on by them. He walked into the room and the waiter followed him in with the breakfast cart.

"Great, what do you have, we are starved." said Noah.

"We have two eggs over easy with a side of bacon, home fries and toast. Two pancakes with sausage and maple syrup and a container of fresh squeezed orange juice." the waiter said.

Kate walked into the room as Noah got back into bed and the waiter put a tray in front of each man.

In a low embarrassed voice Luke said "Uh, the duvet is kind of a mess."

"It always is in the honeymoon suite." said the Waiter frankly. When he was done with the trays and filling their glass with Orange juice, he walked over to where the duvet was and put on some gloves and took a large garbage bag and stuffed the duvet into it. He grabbed the cart and garbage bag and left telling them that if they needed anything to call room service.

"Kate, leave them alone." complained Steven. She didn't listen though.

"So, how was your night." asked Kate without any shame.

"It was fantastic." said Luke.

"We are having lunch at the farm, do you want to come with us or stay here. We are leaving about 11 or so." asked Kate.

"We'll come with you. We are kind of tired and need to be refueled." laughed Noah.

"Noah will never turn down lunch at Grandma's." laughed Luke.

-P-

Steven and Kate left and Luke and Noah enjoyed their breakfast. They turned on WOAK and watched the highlights of their wedding on Oakdale Now, including clips, interviews with participants and guests, and limo packing, which caused Luke and Noah to almost spit out their food.

They had just finished when Justin their waiter knocked on the door, Noah told him he could come in and Justin walked in and took the trays.

"Was everything ok?" asked Justin.

"Great. Compliments to George." said Luke.

"How did you know it was George that's in the kitchen?" said Justin.

"His pancakes always taste a bit different than the other cooks." said Luke. "They are all great but George does something that makes them a little bit better."

"He will be pleased that you were happy with the breakfast." said Justin.

Oakdale Now came back on and all three looked at the tv.

"WOAK has been running footage all morning. They plan to until 11:00am." said Justin. "Mrs. Snyder told the staff that every public tv was to be kept put on WOAK this morning. Everyone in the hotel is glued to the tv. I would expect people to stare at you when you come down."

"Thanks for the warning, Justin." said Noah. "We should be out of here after 11:00 but we will be back tonight."

"I'll let room service know and I'll give your complements to George." said Justin as he walked out the door.

Both Luke and Noah took their time getting up this morning but they were ready and knocking on Steven and Kate's door at 11:00am. Kate answered the door and pulled both of them into a hug.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Kate.

"No, what?" asked Noah.

"Well, everyone is talking about your wedding." Kate said with surprise. "It's even on CNN."

"What? CNN." asked Luke.

"You have a bunch of celebrities at your wedding." said Steven "They called the office and wanted to know what Kate and I were doing here. When we told them we were at your wedding, they wanted a bio on both of you. We did one for you, Noah and Lucinda gave them what you had, Luke. They even picked up on the WOAK feed.

Luke called the limo to have him waiting outside the hotel and they left the room when they got into the lobby, everyone was looking at Luke and Noah. They were able to get out the door before anyone could say anything to them and climbed into the limo.

-P-

"We are here." said Luke as he walked through the farm door but nobody was in the kitchen. "They heard the tv on in the living room when they entered, they saw the family switching between CNN and WOAK.

"God, not you too." said Noah.

"What? It's not every day I'm on CNN." said Emma as she came up and gave us a hug. "Did you see how beautiful the farm and pond looked on tv?

"Yes, we did. It all looked beautiful. Good morning, Grandma." Noah said with a big smile. He just liked saying the word. Emma smiled just as much.

"Did you boys have a good night?" asked Lily.

Emma was welcoming Steven and Kate. They were like family now to everyone.

"What do you have plans to do?" asked Emma.

"Well, if it's ok, we'd like to go for a ride around the property." replied Steven.

"We will go with you." said Luke.

Ethan ran into the room, right into Noah's arms.

"Did you see me on tv?" asked Ethan.

"You're on tv? Doing what?" asked Noah as he was pulled in front of the tv.

-P-

Luke got to thinking about what a good dad he would be. He was so great with Faith, Nat and Ethan. I hope we get that opportunity.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lily.

"I was thinking about how good Noah is with the kids." replied Luke. "I think he would make a great dad."

"You would too but are you trying to tell me something?" asked Lily hopefully.

"No, we haven't talked about it in years." replied Luke. "Noah said he wanted a large family."

"Maybe someday you will adopt or invetro." hoped Lily.

"It's possible. It's not something we've talked about in a while." said Luke.

-P-

Luke, Noah, Steven and Kate had a great time horseback riding. Luke and Noah showed them their favorite spot to have sex. Noah hinted he wanted to refresh his memory later on.

Steven and Kate stayed an extra day in Oakdale. Luke and Noah walked them around town showing them the highlights. They had coffee at Java and lunch at Al's.

All too soon the week ended and they needed to get back to L.A. They were able to open up all their presents with the help of everyone and wrote thank you cards for the gifts. They thought they would need to get a cargo plane to take all the gifts back.

-P-

The one thing they didn't expect was the million dollar check from main branches of the Grimaldi family as a wedding gift.

Damian ran his business on fear. Fear of being destroyed or being killed kept business's doing business with Damian. Luke and Lucinda wanted to run the business legitimately and put out the word fast that Grimaldi Shipping was turning over a new leaf and anyone who tried to screw them over would not be doing business with them. One company didn't listen and almost lost their business when Luke and Lucinda pulled their contracts and stopped doing business with them. Since then, companies began to trust Luke and Lucinda wouldn't screw them over and they stayed with Grimaldi Shipping because it trusted and liked doing business with them.

When Damian signed over the business to Luke before he left Oakdale, he also signed over all his shares to Luke as well, which was fifty five percent of the shares. Nobody knew if that was what he planned to do but neither Damian or the Grimaldi's complained.

The Grimaldi family knew that Luke was Damian's son but he was not Damian. The mistrust between the branches in the family wasn't extended to Luke. He had no dealings with anyone; even his own branch, so they knew no one branch of the family would have the upper hand over another. The only dealing he had with the branches was a check to each house for dividends it earned in their share of the profits of the company. Dividends have only grown since Luke took over the business, which pleased all four houses.


	12. Chapter 12

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throught entire story._

-P-

Chapter 12:

-P-

It's been a couple of months since the wedding. They came back into town and started working again. Noah had a short animated project he was working on and Luke was still busy with the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping.

They were also going out on weekends and looking for houses. They decided to use the Grimaldi family money to invest into the new house, so they could look with something with more land. They figured it was legitimately gotten money because the business was being run by Luke and Lucinda.

They found a house they really liked. It was French Normandy-Style house that looked great but needed some fixing up, painting, redoing the hardwoods, refresh of some of the bathrooms and appliances but it was a show house for a pretty decent price.

They also talked about changing out the air conditioning system to something a little more eco friendly, like thermal heating and cooling. It would be pricey upfront but would save them a fortune in the long run. They also talked about putting in a generator system for power outages that would sometime occur in the summers, again, pricy but well worth the effort.

-P-

"Noah, what's wrong with you?" said Luke. "You seem to be very distracted lately."

"You know how we have some of the local orphans come to the studio and view films every couple of weeks?" said Noah.

"Yes." said Luke.

"Well, two new boys showed up four weeks ago and I can't stop thinking about them. They are twins about 6 years old. They are the cutest things you've ever seen." said Noah with a strange look on his face. "I want you to come see them when they come in next week."

Luke understood what Noah was asking.

"Are you sure, Noah?" Luke asked in shock. "We talked about having kids but this soon?"

"I know. I saw them and…" replied Noah. "Well, I can't explain it. I never thought I would be thinking about it this soon but when I saw them... Their names are Tommy and Timmy. Timmy doesn't speak because they think he saw his parents getting killed but I think we could really help them. Anyway, I just want you to meet them."

"I can do that." Luke said, seeing that it was important to Noah.

Noah said as he kicked himself, "Why didn't I think about this before? The foundation could probably help these orphans by helping them with their education and daily care. I'm sure the building isn't the best for kids."

"It's possible. Let's talk about it after I meet these kids." said Luke.

-P-

Luke walked into Noah's office at the studio. When their kiss was over, they heard the kids come into the building. They walked out into the main room of the office and watched the kids running to their favorite adult.

Two little blond boys came running up to Noah and hugged his legs.

"Hi, Mr. Snyder." said Tommy with a big smile. Timmy had a huge smile on his face too.

Noah knelt down to their level and pulled them both into a hug. Luke melted as he saw the boys love for Noah and Noah's love for the boys. He knelt down next to Noah.

"Boys, this is my husband, Mr. Snyder." introduced Noah. "Luke, this is Timmy and Tommy."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." said Luke. Both boys bounced off Noah and into a hug with Luke.

Luke was shocked by the boys hugging him. He thought they would be shy at first but like with Noah's kidney, he could feel the love radiate out of their little bodies into his. He instantly fell in love with them.

Luke asked Noah to pull out some apple slices for the kids out of his refrigerator and when the kids started to eat them, Luke pulled Noah out into the hall.

"I want to do it." said Luke. "I think we should adopt them."

"Are you sure, Luke? I don't want to push them on you." Noah replied in shock.

"Are you kidding, as soon as they hugged me, I could feel their love, like your kidney." said Luke.

Noah looked around and saw Steven and Mrs. Parson's were talking. They both walked up to them.

"Steven can we talk to you and Mrs. Parsons in your office, please." asked Noah.

-P-

"Mrs. June Parsons, this is Luke Snyder, my husband." Noah introduced Luke.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Snyder." said June.

"Please, call me, Luke." said Luke.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Steven.

"Luke and I would like to adopt Timmy and Tommy." said Noah.

"What?" June asked in shock. "Sorry, this is the first time someone wanted to adopt one of the kids from our trips out here."

"We've both fell in love with the boys." said Luke.

"I've known both Noah and Luke for a while now, June, they would be excellent parents. They are great with my kids and Luke's little brothers and sisters." said Steven.

"Well, I would certainly recommend it but there's a lot of paperwork involved. It would be best if you got a lawyer." said June.

"I'm going to call Lucinda… my Grandmother." said Luke as he dialed her number.

"Hello, darling, how are you today?" said Lucinda as she answered her phone.

"Great Grandmother, I have you on speaker phone with Noah, Steven and June Parsons." said Luke. "Do you know any good adoption lawyers here in California?" asked Luke.

"What?" Lucinda said loudly. "Why?"

Luke and Noah explained to her the situation and about the boys. Lucinda was extremely happy.

"Luke, its Bob Davis, I think your best bet is Roland Smith." said Bob.

"He's very good but pricey." June added quickly.

"Luke, I actually know Roland, so if you're interested, I can give him a call." said Bob.

"That would be great Bob, oh, let's keep this confidential. I don't want my family finding out, until we can surprise them." said Luke. "Grandmother, how fast can you make it out here?"

"I can be out there by tonight, if you need me?" said Lucinda.

"We do, we want you to meet the kids and also take a look at our new house. We close on it in two weeks."

"What, kids and a new house?" laughed Lucinda.

"Wait till you see both." laughed Noah.

They ended the meeting and agreed to talk tomorrow. The movie was about to start. Luke and Noah had a great time with the boys. The twins sat in their laps during the movie and changed places a few times but they just wanted to be cuddled and Luke and Noah were happy to provide them.

-P-

Lucinda got to L.A. just like she promised. She looked at the new house, which was a 6,000 square foot house with 7 bedrooms and 6 baths, plus a 2 bedroom and 1 bath in the maid quarters, on about 7 acre lot. It is a French Normandy-Style home built in 1926, which wasn't too far from Steven's house that looked more like the French countryside than Los Angeles with arched doorways, iron winding staircase, hardwood and traditional tile flooring, iron work and wood beamed ceilings. The house had a large long room in it that they planned to install a small movie theatre and a home gym. It needed some work but it would look lovely once it was finished.

The outside lot was tree covered around the outside of the lot, for privacy and the inside where the house is located was lawn with a Wisteria covered patio that surrounded the entire back of the house, pool, sauna and a koi pond. From the house, pool and lawn area, you could not see any neighbors.

"What a beautiful home. I could swear that I'm in France." laughed Lucinda. She took one look at the covered patio and fell in love with it.

"Noah, I'm surprised you want to have something this big and fancy." said Lucinda.

"I've never dreamed of owning a house like this but we can afford it and it can hold virtually the entire Snyder clan, if needed." laughed Noah. "I think both Luke and I will need to have a show piece that we can show off to his clients and my Hollywood types, plus it's not very far from our offices. It's a gated community in an excellent school district and I think the twins will love it just as much as we will."

"Honestly, for what you're getting, it's very reasonable and gorgeous. I'm impressed and that's hard to do." laughed Lucinda. "Lily, Emma and I will have to come out to help you decorate it."

The next morning, Luke, Noah and Lucinda met with the adoption lawyer. They talked about why they wanted the twins and Timmy's condition. Lucinda met the kids at the orphanage and fell in love with them instantly. Luke, Noah nor Lucinda where particularly happy with the conditions of the orphanage but thought the foundation could help.

-P-

Two weeks later, they closed on the house. They had the inside of the house painted, bathrooms updated and the hardwoods refinished before they moved in. They purchased a nice grill to go out on the patio and some appliances but their furniture looked out of place but they soon found area's where they could use them once they got furniture. Luke only wanted one more thing and that was an outdoor kitchen with a pizza oven and built in grill.

The big news came about a week later when their adoption of the boys was approved. They didn't expect it so soon and rushed out to buy stuff for the kids. Lucinda, Emma, Lily, Holden and his brothers and sisters were all visiting that week, so it would be difficult to keep it hidden from the family.

-P-

When the limo pulled up into the driveway, everyone was excited, especially Lily. Her baby's first house.

"Oh, what a beautiful house and yard, I can't wait to see what's inside." Lily said. Everyone else agreed.

"Wait till you see around back." said Luke.

After they walked through the house, minus the twin's room, explaining that the room was a huge mess.

"So all you have in this house are big screen TV's, your office furniture and a grill?" said Holden.

"What more do you need?" laughed Noah, giving Holden a high five.

-P-

They shuffled everyone out of the house and went to buy some beds first. Noah had talked to Kate and she suggested they try a specialty warehouse. It was store that specialized in French style furniture and pretty much found everything they needed.

When you talk to a sales person about buying eight bedroom sets, with mattresses, and other furniture they certainly will jump through hoops for you, including same day delivery.

After picking out eight bedroom sets, Noah, Emma and the kids ended up going back to the house to be there when the deliveries arrived.

Luke, Lily, Holden, and Lucinda along with color swatches of the walls and floor colors went to buy couches, coffee and end tables and dining room table and chairs for the house. They also picked up a couple of sofa sleepers for both the office and for the den, so they could be used for beds, if needed and purchased sheets and blanket sets for each bed and extra towel sets for the bathrooms.

They texted Noah with pictures and told them in what room the furniture went into and Emma would tell the delivery people how to setup the room.

When everyone got home, they went for a quick dip in the pool in between the deliveries. Noah, Lucinda and Holden went to buy some outside furniture for the patio and pool area.

"Why did you guys buy such a big washer and dryer?" asked Lily.

"Oh, for times like this?" said Luke, trying not to let the cat out of the bag. "You can do small loads in this too and be economical but it can also handle larger loads when it's needed."

-P-

By the time the evening came. All of the furniture was delivered. It cost them a small fortune to have it all delivered so quickly but the house was all decorated with the main pieces. All they needed to buy were some accessories and some artwork for the walls.

They made all the beds and hung all the curtains. The house was really looking like someone lived in the house.

Noah and Holden put steaks on the grill and baked potatoes. Luke made some three bean salad and coleslaw, with the help from Emma and Lily.

"Luke, are you making these from scratch?" asked Lily.

"Yes, Noah and I have been taking some cooking lessons on the weekends." said Luke.

"I'm surprised." said Emma. "I'll have to copy off my recipes for you. You can share them with anyone though."

"I would love that Grandma." said Luke.

-P-

During dinner, Holden mentioned about how surprised he was that they bought such a big house. Luke and Noah explained their reasoning behind the purchase and they all thought it was a good idea.

After dinner they watched a movie that Noah had worked on and they went to bed early. They were all exhausted from the furniture move and from Lucinda and Lily fighting over how things should be arranged.


	13. Chapter 13

Nuke: My Endgame

Chapter Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to Tirpse for editing help throught entire story._

-P-

Chapter 13:

-P-

Noah and Luke were nervous the next morning. They would be in court at 11:00am. They came up with a plan to excuse themselves and Lucinda by saying they had a meeting with a client for the foundation. Lily wanted to go, being the director but they said that she was on vacation and that they could handle it. She didn't argue much, so she must have been fine with it.

Court went as planned and Luke and Noah became fathers to two little boys. They were both proud and excited. After court the judge was congratulating us when Lucinda spoke up.

"June, honey, can we have a meeting later in the week sometime?" asked Lucinda.

"Sure, why?" asked June as everyone was looking at Lucinda.

"Noah, Luke, his mother and I run the Luke Snyder Foundation and we give grants and such to help needy children and organizations." started Lucinda. "While I know it's not your fault, honey, the orphanage looks more like a prison than a place for kids. It's totally unacceptable."

"We try to do what we can but we just don't have the budget to make the wide range of changes we would like. Most of our money goes directly to the children's needs first." June said sounding slightly embarrassed.

"That's what we would like to help you with that." said Luke. "If you can come up with a list of projects and costs projections, we can hopefully fund some, if not all, of those projects and maybe some other projects that you may need. You do great work with the kids; I would hate the place looking like a prison to undo the good work you do."

"That's very nice of you Mr. Snyder." said Judge James.

"It's a pleasure to do. We have project like this and we also help sick children and parents, send sick kids to camp, donate to meals on wheels and help all sorts of charities throughout the country. We also fund gay rights issues as well." said Noah.

"I hate to break this up but we need to get our children home and introduce them to their new family." said Luke.

"We get to live with you from now on?" Tommy said slightly confused.

"Yes, you do, we are your Dads now." replied Noah with a grin.

"You both will have a bedroom with your own bathroom." said Luke.

"Can we call you Dad?" asked Tommy talking to Noah.

"Sure, you can call me Dad, if you want." Noah said proudly with a tear in his eye as he picked up Tommy and gave him a huge hug.

Timmy hugged Luke's leg and said "Pop."

Everyone stood their stunned. Timmy talked. Luke picked up Timmy.

"Do you want to call me Pop?" asked Luke.

"Yes." replied Timmy.

"Then Pop, it is." Luke said with tears in his eyes.

"Do we really get our own room with a bathroom that we don't have to share?" replied Timmy.

"Yes, you do." said Luke.

"Thank you Pop, thank you." Timmy said as hugged his pop.

Noah and Tommy pushed into a hug with Luke and Timmy and they all cried together as a family.

"Isn't that a great scene?" Lucinda said as she took a picture. The judge and the lawyers agreed.

-P-

They pulled up in the driveway and Lily, Holden, Emma and the kids began to walk up to the limo. Luke, Lucinda and Noah got out of the car and walked over to them.

"We have a surprise for you all." said Noah. "We lied to you. We didn't have a foundation meeting. We were in court."

"Court, for what?" Lily asked with concern.

Luke went back to the car, opened the door and everyone saw two little blond boys hop out of the car.

"What's going on?" asked Holden.

Luke picked up the boys and walked over to where Lily and Holden were standing.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Tommy and Timmy Snyder, your new grandsons." said Luke with tears and a huge grin.

Both Lily and Holden started crying. They both came up and pulled Luke and their new grandsons into a big hug. Noah noticed that Emma was crying and he pulled her into a hug. Luke let Holden and Lily hold their new grandsons. Both were openly crying. Timmy stretched up and kissed Holden on the cheek, which caused a whole new round of crying.

"You adopted them Luke?" Faith said with wonder.

"Yes, we just finalized it this morning." said Luke as he pulled Faith, Natalie and Ethan into a hug. "You're both Aunts now and Ethan is an Uncle."

Lily and Holden swapped boys and continued to cry and hug them for a few minutes when Emma walked up to them and introduced herself to the boys.

"I am your Great Grandma Emma. I am your Grandpa's Mother." said Emma. Lily and Holden moved the two boys into her arms. She was crying but managed to say "I have cookies in the house."

"Oh boy." said the twins.

The boys wiggled down from Emma and took one of her hands and tried to move her towards the house.

-P-

They were interrupted by a taxi pulling in the driveway. It was Aaron. He hugged everyone after he paid for the taxi when he noticed the twin boys.

"Who are these cute little guys?" asked Aaron.

"These cute little guys are your new nephews. This is Timmy and that is Tommy. Noah and I adopted them this morning." said Luke.

Aaron was shocked. He hugged the little boys and welcomed them into the family.

Another car came up the driveway. It was Abigail. She got out of the car and was hugged by everyone and was introduced to the Twins.

"Wow, who would have thought our little brother would have kid's first." said Abigail.

"I know." laughed Aaron.

"Can we have cookies now?" said Timmy.

"Sure we can." laughed Luke as he started towards the house. The Twins grabbed Emma's hands and walked with her.

"I hope you don't mind Aaron and I coming to see you. We wanted to spend some time with the family." said Abigail.

"No, we don't mind. That's why we bought a big house, so we could fit all the Snyder's into it." laughed Noah.

-P-

When they got into the house, everyone walked to the kitchen bar were the cookies were.

"There's so many." the Twins said in unison.

"Well, kids can eat a lot of cookies." replied Emma.

"Wait, you knew?" asked Noah.

"Yes, I guessed it this morning." said Emma. "After all that moving yesterday, my body is really sore, so I was looking for an aspirin this morning and noticed some children's Tylenol in your medicine cabinet. I put that and the room you didn't want us to go into together."

"You can't put anything over on Grandma." said Luke. Emma agreed and everyone laughed.

After all the kids were done eating cookies. Noah asked the Twins if they wanted to see their room.

"Yes." they both said with excitement.

They all marched up the circular stairway and Noah opened the door to their room and the Twins and Ethan rushed into the room. It was a good sized room that had two twin sized beds, two desks, two dressers and some of toys lying on the beds. The walls were a baby blue with clouds painted on the ceiling and the walls had some zoo characters painted on them.

"Nice room." complimented Lily.

Noah opened the bathroom door and the Twins walked in.

"This is your own bathroom." said Noah.

The Twins wanted to be picked up by their Dad. They threw their arms around Noah's neck and cried into it. Everyone was touched by what they saw as Luke added himself to the hug.

-P-

The door bell rang. It was a musical tune but nobody could figure out what it was. Noah raced down to see Steven and Kate at the door. Noah welcomed them in and started to show them around the house when Luke joined them. Kate loved the mix of some traditional French and more modern French furniture. The mixture of the furniture made the house look traditional without making it seem like old people lived in the house. Steven liked the idea of the media/movie room.

They finally met up with the Snyder's on the second floor of the house, still playing with the twins. Steven gave them all a hug and introduced his wife to them. Luke introduced Aaron and Abigail to Steven and Kate.

Noah whispered to his new boys and they ran over to Steven and Kate.

"Uncle Steve, Aunt Kate, how do you like our new room?" as they reached up wanting to be picked up.

"It's a beautiful room. How do you like it?" asked Uncle Steve as he picked up Timmy.

"It's great" said Timmy.

Steven was surprised. He knew Timmy didn't speak. Luke explained what happened at the adoption hearing and what lead up to Timmy speaking.

They all walked into the living room and sat down. They noticed that they needed another couch or more chairs. The room could certainly handle it. Even with all the new furniture in it.

"What about getting one of those settees couch benches?" asked Kate. She noticed Luke and Noah's puzzled look and laughed. "Get a backless couch and put it over there." everyone thought it was a great idea.

"We have two things to tell you. One is that we have a house warming gift coming to you and we have another surprise that will knock your socks off, Noah." said Steven.

"We bought you a cabinet to go into your office that should hold all of your movie collection Noah." said Kate. "It will fit perfectly in your office or media room, if that's where you want it." Kate showed Luke and Noah a picture. It was a beautiful French style cabinet that would fit perfectly into the house and with the new furniture in the office.

"And my news is even better." laughed Steven." "You know on AMC where Ben introduces the movies?"

"Yes. What a great job." said Noah.

"Well, TMC wants to start doing that, since AMC is going more with newer movies. They talked to me about knowing someone with a lot of old movie knowledge and I suggested that you to be one of those presenters." said Steven.

Noah sat there in shock for a minute. "Me?" asked Noah.

"Yes, you." said Steven. "You're perfect for the job. You're good looking and a walking encyclopedia of classic movie knowledge. They will work around your schedule. You will start taping once a week for a couple of weeks and then once a month. You may even be able to interview some people from the pictures you're talking about and frankly, and it pays well too."

"My husband, the TV star." laughed Luke. "I think it's perfect, you should do it."

"Are you kidding, I'd love to do it." laughed Noah. "I'd do it for free."

"Yea, I wouldn't say that to them." laughed Kate. Everyone laughed.

-P-

They all talked for a little bit but then broke up into little groups, near the kitchen to talk. Emma pulled Holden into the pantry and told Holden what she wanted him to get.

"Luke, Noah, could you come here, please?" asked Emma. When they got into the pantry, she continued. "I've asked Holden to go out and get you a freezer to put here. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, but why?" asked Luke.

"We are here for another week and I want to make you some pies and cookies that I can freeze." said Emma.

"I love that idea." laughed Noah.

"I thought you would." laughed Emma.

"I'm sure the twins will too." replied Luke.

"I hope we can get it delivered today, I'd like to start tomorrow." said Emma.

"You can follow us down to Lowe's and I'll talk to the store manager. He's a friend of mine and I'm sure I can bribe him with a barbeque to have it delivered today or early tomorrow." said Steven. "As long as I get at least one of those pies, Emma." She agreed.

"We purchased our other appliances there." said Luke. "We did see a freezer that we wanted to put here. It matches the refrigerator."

"We also need to go clothes shopping for the twin's today too." said Noah.

With that said, they started getting everyone ready to leave.

-P-

They stopped at Lowes first. Steven introduced Luke and Noah to Carl who was the manager of the store and picked out the freezer they wanted. They setup a schedule to have it delivered and Steven thanked Carl.

Kate wanted to go shopping with the twins, so the possy moved to the nearest mall that had a lot of kid's stores. Everyone fanned out and within an hour, they had enough clothes, shoes, toys and accessories for the boys to last them a while.

Noah walked into the bookstore and picked up about ten books that they could read to the twins. He also stopped by the video store and picked up about ten Disney movies he thought the twins would like.

-P-

They ate at McDonalds in the mall. Every so often, someone would ask for Steven and Kate's autograph.

"That is so weird. How do you ever get use to that?" said Noah.

"It's not too hard. It started slow at first and then grew." said Steven. "Wait till it starts happening to you when you go on TMC." Noah was shocked for a minute.

When lunch was done, Steven and Kate said their goodbyes. Luke and Noah invited them over for a barbeque later on in the week, which they accepted quickly when Emma offered to make a pie. They split up into two groups. One group went home to wait for the delivery of the freezer while Noah, Lily and Emma went to the grocery store and local farmers market to buy things for the pies and cookies they were going to make.

When Luke got home, he started washing the kids' clothes and then went out to the pool were everyone was playing. He took out the video camera took a wide shot of the pool, Noah marked where the best spot was already and they all hopped in for a quick dip.

The freezer came and was installed and turned on by the time Noah, Lily and Emma came back from shopping. They put their groceries away and started relaxing by the pool with everyone else.

The rest of the vacation was spent going to art studios and buying some art and accessories for the house and just lounging around and making cookies, pies and Emma even made some fresh bread. Luke and Noah had the twins wake up Lucinda one morning, Emma the next and then Lily and Holden the day after that. They did it on camera, so they could keep those memories forever.

Luke and Noah had all the adults read to the Twins and Ethan every day through the week. They had to pick up more books but it was good bonding for the Twins.

They wanted the twins to have good memories of everyone because it would be hard for them when everyone went home. They also made plans on going back to Oakdale in two months, so everyone there could meet the twins.

-P-

"After working in such a grand kitchen, mine is going to look quite old." said Emma. "We could knock out the wall between the kitchen and the junk room and expand the kitchen a bit. That would give us windows on that side of the kitchen. We can get a bigger stove, like this one, and bigger refrigerator, new cabinets and such for that wall."

"I think that sounds great Mama." said Holden.

She walked up to Luke and Noah and pulled them into a hug.

"I am so proud of you two." said Emma. "You've come a long way in just a few short years."

"We couldn't have done it without you all helping us out along the way." said Noah.

-P-

Luke walked up to Lucinda.

"We need to get four more video conferencing systems like we do at work." said Luke.

"Why?" asked Lucinda.

"We can put them in our homes and we can have video conferences with the kids, plus if we want to work at home, we can." replied Luke. "We can take ours off on taxes as a business expense."

"That's a great idea." replied Lucinda.

-P-

The last evening the family was in L.A., they had a family barbeque with a few friends. They all had a nice relaxing time. The next morning, they all packed up and headed out to the airport.

The goodbye at the airport was very sad. They all made plans on flying out more often, so the twins would feel more attached to family. Luke told them that they plan on coming to Oakdale in two months.

Luke, Noah, the Twins, Aaron and Abigail all climbed into the limo and headed back to the house to do more lounging around.

"We did it." said Noah. "We have the perfect life."

"Yes, we do bubby." said Luke. "I only wish it wasn't so far away from Oakdale but I bet we will eventually move back."

"Of course we will. It's our home." said Noah.


End file.
